Crónicas Zodiacales: Libra: Justicia
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: Un antiguo odio que aprovecha el mal del hombre para sus propios propósitos. ¡La Justicia es para siempre! Y el poder de los humanos más grande de lo que los dioses quieran aceptar.
1. Chapter 1

Un auto cortó la oscuridad y el silencio de la campiña.

Lejos, había dejado atrás el conjunto de calles y edificios de la ciudad para dar paso al verdor y el frescor del campo. Para muchos encontrar aún un paraje tan tranquilo, tan sereno podría significar una idea totalmente impensable, sobre todo con el continente-- no, el Mundo entero, envuelto en una conflagración que se peleaba en varios frentes. Otros, quizá pudieran haber explicado que dicha tranquilidad se debía al poderío de los ejércitos del _Führer_, el cual presidía a la gloriosa _Vaterland_ en una cruzada por el honor y el prestigio, perdidos décadas atrás. Unos y otros, en sus mentes vivían felices y contentos, creyendo la propaganda oficialista nazi, creyendo que su nación, en su invencibilidad era intocable, ajena, a disturbios o batallas dentro de ella y hubieran rezongado con total desprecio ante la sola sugerencia de que en medio de esta tranquila noche, el inicio de una oscura batalla estaba por iniciar allí mismo.

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: LIBRA: JUSTICIA**

**Capítulo 1: La Noche Anterior.**

Dentro del automóvil tres hombres viajaban silenciosos. Berlín había quedado ya un par de kilómetros atrás, no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde su partida. El hombre que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto se volvió hacia atrás para hablar:

"No veo el sitio que Emma nos dijo que encontraríamos saliendo de inmediato de la ciudad. ¿Será posible que hayamos creído en las palabras de una mujer? ¡En cuanto regresemos le retorceré el cuello poco a poco, para poder gozar la expresión de su sufrimiento a lo largo de los años!" amenazó con enojo que amagaba con convertirse en ira. Su piel blanca y pálida incluso se coloreó de rojo conforme hizo el esfuerzo de cerrar sus manos sobre un imaginario cuello femenino.

"Controla tu ira, Phaidon" recomendó el interpelado quien no alteró su postura de brazos cruzados. Su voz era profunda y correspondía precisamente a la clase de sonido que uno esperaría de escuchar de un hombre de su volumen. Sí, era alto y corpulento. Sus ojos tenían una mirada fría, más allá de su azul que lo hacía parecer casi inhumano, pues su piel era blanca, casi traslúcida, enmarcado por un cabello tan blanco que parecía brillar. "Sabes que no debes de perder el control, es peligroso. Yo sé que ella está en lo correcto."

Phaidon le escuchó atento. Se secó el sudor que había bañado su nariz y su frente con sus manos, mientras se volvía de nueva cuenta para fijar su vista en el camino. La recomendación de Adamantios no debía de pasar desapercibida: él era el General de todos ellos. Su fuerza no tenía parangón entre los tres hombres que viajaban en el automóvil y no era su intención abandonar el mundo en tiempos tan interesantes, donde la guerra los fortalecía más que nunca y donde la posibilidad de que su búsqueda se concretara con éxito.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo finalmente la voz del gigante albino. "Ahí está la granja tal y como la describió: de altas torres que sobresalen por encima de los árboles." El hombre señaló con su dedo rompiendo al fin su postura ordenando con ese simple gesto al conductor que desviara su camino para ingresar en la propiedad.

Pasaron sin ningún problema, traspasando la desvencijada verja que alguna vez sirviera de protección contra la intromisión de ajenos a la propiedad. Ni siquiera en sus buenos tiempos la reja habría podido detener a cualquiera de los hombres que venían dentro del vehículo. Ramas y hojas secas crujieron al paso de los neumáticos por encima de ellas. El auto se detuvo con un chirrido de sus frenos. Algo de humo siguió escapando del frente del automóvil, perceptible sólo por los faros que siguieron iluminando hacia cualquier lado. Adamantios abrió la puerta y descendió del vehículo observando, desde su posición, a algún lugar que le pudiera indicar dónde se pudiese encontrar lo que venía buscando. Phaidon, por otra parte, desapareció para revisar en las cercanías y evitar que ojos extraños pudieran estarlos observando.

Los arbustos se movieron violentamente haciendo que Adamantios volviera alerta su mirada y provocando que el conductor bajara de inmediato. Poco después, de entre los arbustos, Phaidon surgió, con sangre en el rostro y llevando en sus manos una liebre decapitada la cual mordía con vigor.

"No hay nadie, Adamantios." dijo el hombre escupiendo un pedazo de piel con pelos del animal ensangrentados. El gigante observó a su acompañante con tranquilidad, haciendo caso omiso de los detalles sangrientos o morbosos, como el movimiento involuntario de una de las patas del animal que ya estaba muerto.

"¡Imbécil!" exclamó con un susurro el albino, encendiendo un agresivo Cosmo que calcinó al instante los restos del animal que fueron soltados con urgencia por el ayudante. "Tu estómago nos ha puesto en peligro, grandísimo inepto. ¡Cuídate de no cometer un error similar en el futuro cuando estés conmigo, o por el _Maleros_1 en mis manos el lugar de esa liebre lo ocupará tu propio cuerpo sin cabeza!"

Tranquilizándose, Adamantios fijó su vista en uno de los graneros en forma de torre. Alzando su rostro, aspiró varias veces, olfateando ruidosamente.

"Está aquí." dijo, cambiando el curso de la conversación. "Tú y Tzannis rodeen el lugar. Yo lo encontraré."

El conductor y Phaidon se movieron rápidamente para cumplir las órdenes, sin lugar a dudas, motivados por el reciente despliegue de poder de su jefe. Tzannis observó a Phaidon de reojo reprochando silenciosamente el que hubiera provocado la molestia de su jefe. Si perdía el control podía ser peligroso para todos.

"¡Bueno, ya!" exclamó Phaidon levantando las manos. "¡No lo pude evitar! Pero era una buena pieza... ¡te habría costado trabajo resistirte!"

Tzannis retiró su pesada vista del hombre y se separaron rodeando el granero. Adentro, una luz se podía observar, tenue, de una pequeña lámpara sorda que llevaba una figura que se movía nerviosamente y que portaba entre sus manos algo parecido a una hoja de papel. Phaidon pudo escuchar su respiración alterada, y a su boca le llegó el sabor de la adrenalina que recorría el torrente sanguíneo del hombre, sazonado con el dulzón y punzante olor del sudor. Su boca hizo agua, pero se contuvo, si Adamantios se había puesto así por una liebre, no podía ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si se diera el gusto de arrancar, aunque fuera una oreja, al hombre por el que venían.

Se encaramó un poco para poder ver, de lejos aunque fuera, a su víctima imaginaria, pero su pie tropezó con una lata que rodó y cayó chocando contra la madera del granero, provocando que el hombre apagara su linterna rápidamente al descubrir que era vigilado. Tomando el papel de dentro de la caja desde donde la había extraído, lo guardó en su chaqueta mientras caminaba, procurando hacerlo en silencio, hacia el sitio donde habría escuchado el ruido. Phaidon había sólo acertado a quedarse quieto, rogándoles a los Dioses que su descuido no pusiera en peligro la misión. Odiaba trabajar con sigilo. No era su estilo. El hombre pudo observar claramente al ayudante del albino y caminó hacia el otro lado, donde pudo observar, tal y como esperaba, que otro hombre parecía aguardar del otro lado.

'¡Como si fuera tan fácil!' pensó. 'Me tratan como si estuvieran acorralando a un ratón, pero no contaban con una salida extra que tenía hecha en una de las paredes detrás del granero.'

Moviéndose con sigilo, el hombre quitó algunas pacas de paja, saliendo por un acceso que éstas cubrían y apresurando su paso para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores, pero chocó contra una pared. Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban por causa del temor: sí era un ratón, y peor que eso, un ratón cazado por su cazador. El hombre cayó gritando, haciendo que los dos vigías se movieran hacia el sitio desde donde escucharan provenir el sonido.

"¿Por qué tomas este camino, Werner?" preguntó Adamantios tomándole con su mano totalmente de la cabeza y poniéndole de pie. "El automóvil está del otro lado."

"¡Adamantios!" gritó el hombrecillo, asustado. "¡No me mates, por favor!"

"¡Alto ahí...!" interrumpió la voz de Phaidon y Tzannis deteniendo su carrera al ver que la presa ya tenía dueño. "Adamantios, nosotros..."

"Silencio, Phaidon. Lo hiciste muy bien." respondió fríamente el albino dejando atrás a Werner para que sus ayudantes lo arrastraran hacia el automóvil. "Es consolador saber que algunas cosas, como tu idiotez, son constantes en el universo." agregó con sarcasmo. "¡Tráiganlo!"

"¡No! ¡No me hagan daño, les daré lo que sea!" suplicó el hombre, dejando caer su lámpara en el camino, mientras que los dos ayudantes del imponente hombre lo arrastraron hacia el automóvil.

"¡Cállate!" dijo Phaidon fastidiado ante la serie de insultos de la que se había hecho acreedor. "Si no quieres que yo..." por supuesto, sabía que no podía hacerle nada si no se lo ordenaban, pero eso no necesariamente tenía que saberlo el suplicante.

Ante el automóvil, Tzannis y Phaidon soltaron al hombre arrojándolo a los pies de Adamantios que ya aguardaba. Los lentes de Werner cayeron al suelo, mientras que él sollozaba buscando con dificultad los mismos para poder ver. De forma extrañamente delicada, para tratarse de un hombre de su tamaño, Adamantios se puso en cuclillas ágilmente y recogió con una de sus manazas el armazón de los espejuelos.

"Aquí está lo que buscas, Werner." dijo, con fingida dulzura. El aludido detuvo sus frenéticos movimientos y miró hacia delante, donde podía distinguir la figura que ofrecía sus lentes. Extendió sus manos para tomarlo pero entonces, rápidamente, el albino los quitó de su alcance. "Ahora... antes de dártelos, creo que tú tienes algo que nosotros buscamos y que nos habías ofrecido, ¿no es cierto, Werner? Algo por lo que ya te habíamos pagado."

"¡Adamantios, por favor!" dijo Werner suplicando. "¡Son tiempos difíciles, amigo, y un hombre debe de pensar en su futuro!" exclamó, nervioso. "Pero si no me haces daño te juro... ¡yo te juro que te daré por lo que vinieron! Sin más ni más... ¡Mira!" dijo buscándose entre las ropas el pergamino que se hubiera guardado minutos antes. "¡Aquí está! ¿Ves cómo no lo han perdido? ¿Eh? ¿Estás contento?"

El gigante tomó el pergamino con la otra mano mientras que entregaba los anteojos al atemorizado alemán. Poniéndose poco a poco de pie, el albino pudo abrir el documento para corroborar su validez.

'¡Maldita Athena!' pensó con rencor. '¡Por tu culpa, maldita, nos hemos quedado sin la luz que nos guía en cada encarnación!' Y enrollando el pergamino, Adamantios lo guardó en su extraordinario saco. "Pero eso acabará."

Werner se puso de pie rápidamente mientras que veía, riéndose nervioso, cómo Adamantios abría la puerta del auto para introducirse luego de que Tzannis ocupara su asiento como conductor.

"¡Un placer haberlos visto, muchachos!" exclamó el hombrecillo agitando sus manos. "¡Saludos a Emma!" agregó, sonriendo.

"Ella quiere saludarte también." respondió Adamantios.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Werner ante esta respuesta borrando su sonrisa de alivio, y aún sorprendido se dejó arrastrar hasta dentro del automóvil, junto a Adamantios por Phaidon. "¡No! ¡Ya tienen lo que les vendí! ¡No! ¡No por favor!"

"¡Guarda silencio, liebre!" dijo el ayudante de Adamantios susurrando su orden al oído de Werner. Su lengua lamió la oreja llena de sudor del hombrecillo. "Aquí nadie te puede escuchar gritar..."

Minutos después, el automóvil reinició su marcha, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la ciudad de Berlín.

El automóvil viajó de vuelta de donde había partido. Werner no pudo evitar temblar con temor conforme el vehículo proseguía su marcha. Siempre se había considerado un hombre con suerte. Desde los primeros visos de la persecución del régimen por los judíos él había logrado otorgar pases de salida rápidos a influyentes negociantes semitas que, temiendo con justa razón por sus vidas y sus bienes, estaban dispuestos a pagar fuertes sumas de dinero.

Una casa, un vehículo... todo iba siendo fácil para el alemán pedirlo como cuota. Después de todo, no todo lo que obtenía era para él, también mucho de ello se iba en "engrasar" las manos de los oficiales que permitían las salidas de contingentes grandes de "esa maldita raza". En el camino, Werner pudo irse haciendo de objetos interesantes y pronto se dio cuenta que por sí misma, la petición de bienes antiguos eran algo muy apreciado, sobre todo por la gente que se iban haciendo nuevos ricos y aquellos misteriosos personajes que parecían estar llegando en cúmulos a la Vaterland. Algunos decían que formaban parte del contingente de personas que rodeaban al Führer en sus gustos por lo oculto y lo mágico.

Para Werner eso era lo último que importaba. Ya poseedor de una cierta fama, logró darse cuenta que todo lo que obtenía bien podía quedárselo él y obtener doble remuneración. Siguió ayudando de vez en cuando a algunas familias, pero a otras, sencillamente las traicionó en dobles juegos, obteniendo sus riquezas antes y luego deshaciéndose de ellas. Sus gritos y sus insultos, sus súplicas no llegaron jamás a sus oídos, ni se arrepintió de lo que hacía: la ley de la supervivencia en una guerra era lo único que su instinto, pensaba mientras se justificaba a sí mismo, eran lo más importante.

Pero su suerte pareció tomar un ominoso camino cuando se encontró con aquella vasija griega que estaba metida en aquel cofre que obtuvo sin querer de un judío con raros gustos por el ocultismo. Entre sus pertenencias encontró antiguos manuscritos que le parecían escritos en griego, cosa que era cierta, así como apuntes extraños y manuales que le parecieron mágicos.

Esperando obtener algo de dinero por su último botín, Werner se dirigió a una de las organizaciones que le parecían usaban símbolos griegos en su búsqueda por lo oculto: _Die Passahfest Aktiengesellschaft__2_, la cual se ubicaba cerca del hogar donde había conseguido su último botín.

La verdad es que una de las primeras reglas de supervivencia que había aplicado es que uno no puede ser muy remilgoso en la clase de gente con la que uno trata, y que a cada momento nace un nuevo tonto. Al llegar a la Sociedad encontró gente extraña, como ese gigante albino que ahora lo escoltaba callado en el auto y que lo llevaba de vuelta a aquella casona escondida entre las calles de Berlín donde conociera a la hermosa Emma, llamada la Sacerdotisa del Oscuro. Cuando ella lo recibiese aquella tarde, imponente en aquel vestido negro brillante que se ceñía a su bien redondeado cuerpo, con aquella piel blanca y que, pudo comprobar al besarle su mano, era suave como la seda y que emanaba un dulce perfume parecido al de la miel y el trigo, no pudo por menos que sentirse fascinado. No se parecía a Marlene Dietritch; no, definitivamente ése cabello ondulado que caía como cascadas sobre sus finos hombros, sus ojos exóticos almendrados y negros de grandes pestañas, con una expresión parecida a tener sueño siempre, labios carnosos y rojizos y una voz aterciopelada, como su vestido, la hacían una mujer deseable y bella.

Y entonces fue cuando Werner cometió su primer error: subestimar a quien tenía enfrente y tomarla, por ser mujer y bella, por una tonta.

Resultó que ella misma estaba a la cabeza de un reducido grupo de creyentes que esperaban que esos fuesen los mejores momentos para "resucitar" a un viejo Dios que daría al Führer la victoria. En sí, el grupo estaba organizado como una especie de "as bajo la manga" de parte del Jefe del Estado, pero tenidos bajo sospecha por la influyente y poderosa Sociedad Thule. Ellos sospechaban que querían quitar el poder al Führer, por lo que, para demostrar su valía, la "Sociedad de Acción" debía de encontrar y proporcionar al partido Nazi, dos herramientas poderosas que fueran capaces de dar la victoria en la guerra alemana: la legendaria "Lanza del Destino", misma que se decía, había sido el arma que hubiera terminado con la vida de Jesús y que quien la poseyera sería invencible y el segundo objeto: un Dios resucitado que la mencionada Sociedad buscaba para sí.

La Sociedad Thule pensó que de esa manera podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: mantener bajo vigilancia y control a un grupo que, adivinaban, prometían cosas que sabían que al Führer podría parecerle llamativas y además, obtener por medio de ellos los objetos místicos que habían buscado para sí durante tanto tiempo; y algo más, pues la leyenda de ese Dios "sanguinario" y "ario" sonaba muy interesante.

Cuando Werner supo de esto, inició la búsqueda de los manuscritos que pudieran llevarle a obtener cualquiera de estos objetos: al fin y al cabo ahora sabía que tenía dos posibles compradores que darían lo que pidiera a cambio de estos objetos... y su especialidad eran los dobles negocios después de todo. ¡Esos idiotas de la "Sociedad de Acción" no eran más que un grupo de idiotas incapaces de darse cuenta que estaban siendo utilizados para luego ser desechados por el régimen y los gurús mágicos del Führer! Por lo tanto, si lograba vender estos objetos a estos y luego, casualmente, hacerle saber a la Sociedad Thule que estaban a punto de ser traicionados, él obtendría fama, protección y mucho dinero... ¡Era su oportunidad dorada para intentar su oportunidad de alcanzar las más altas esferas nazis!

Después de un par de años de búsqueda, Werner logró encontrar el verdadero manuscrito del cual había sido copiado el primero que había ofrecido a Emma un tiempo atrás. Werner decidió jugar a la segura: Ofreciendo el documento en venta a los dos postores y ¿porqué no? ¡Venderlo a los dos al mismo tiempo sin tener que entregarlo necesariamente! La veracidad del documento fue autentificada por la propia sacerdotisa cuando recibió una fotografía que él le hiciera llegar, mientras que hacía lo mismo con la Sociedad Thule. Thule jamás respondió, pero uno de los bajos oficiales nazis le ofreció a Werner el ponerle en contacto con "alguien" que pudiera poner el documento en atención de Thule. Mientras tanto, la "Sociedad de Acción" compró el documento, pero jamás llegó. Werner informó que lo tenía en una granja de torres altas abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad y que lo llevaría tan pronto como pudiera. Eso había sido una semana atrás, tiempo en el que aquel oficial de bajo rango dentro de Thule había logrado concertar una cita para el "negociante". Lamentablemente, la paciencia de sus otros clientes se había agotado, y estaban comenzando a demostrar que quizá, después de todo, el haber pensado que aquella mujer y sus esbirros eran unos tontos estaría resultando ser una operación demasiado complicada.

Pero algo lo tranquilizaba: si hubieran querido matarle, ya lo habrían hecho. Por lo tanto, su cita con la Sacerdotisa se debía, seguramente, a que seguirían requiriendo de su talento por hallar objetos místicos. Así que, aunque nervioso, logró respirar profundo y comenzar a relajarse mientras se apoyaba sobre los asientos de piel del auto.

"Soy un hombre de suerte." se volvió a repetir.

En sus sueños podía recordar viejos tiempos.

Dohko, el ermitaño anciano que habitaba al pie de la cascada de Rozan en los Cinco Viejos Picos, era ya por sí mismo, una leyenda. Muchos no lo habían logrado ver, aunque circulaban leyendas de que era un viejo con poderes olvidados por el mundo: capaz de matar o de dar vida a quien quisiese.

¡Cuántos peregrinos y cuánta gente le habían buscado ya en el pasado! Y sin embargo, los más ambiciosos de hallarle nunca pudieron ver su búsqueda recompensada. Pero, por alguna razón, hoy Dohko podía sentir en el aire una exacerbación totalmente diferente a la que experimentara en los años anteriores.

Sí. La electricidad y las batallas heroicas que se libraban en uno y otro lado de la última guerra que la humanidad combatía, le hacían soñar con aquella última Guerra Sagrada entre Athena y su legendario enemigo Hades, hacía ya más de ciento cincuenta años. La lucha fue terrible, y muy costosa. ¡Cuántos guerreros y compañeros suyos habían perecido en aquellos días! Y sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo y de toda la entrega que pusieron por terminarlo todo, sólo se había logrado una prórroga que se le antojaba cruel, pero que era voluntad de los Dioses.

Hoy, Dohko, el antiguo Santo de Libra, podía recordar que su viejo amigo había sido nombrado por la misma Diosa Athena como aquel que preparara el camino para su retorno en el Santuario. Mientras que a él, se le habían conferido un don y una misión. Un don que, por momentos le parecía atroz e inhumano: la soledad de una eternidad en un mundo en el que no podía encajar, siendo como era, una anomalía temporal.

Pero, ¿acaso las condiciones que lo habían llevado hasta allá no eran todas anómalas? Dohko había desarrollado la virtud de la reflexión, sentado tanto tiempo observando hacia el sureste todo el tiempo, rogando porque el Sello de la Diosa no sucumbiera ante el poder de sus enemigos y los tomara a todos por sorpresa, había evitado caer en la tentación de pensar que con el don que la Diosa le concediera, tenía tiempo de sobra para meditar y que, como los Dioses, podía hacerlo porque tenía los recursos. No, Dohko todo el tiempo se ubicó a sí mismo como un humano ante todo, nada más y nada menos.

Y no es que se sintiera menos que un Dios, de ninguna manera. Conocía de primera mano el poder que ellos ostentaban, pero sabía también que era el poder del espíritu humano también una fuerza con la cual, incluso un Dios, tenía que reconocer no era fácil contener. Dohko, en todo este tiempo había llegado a determinar que la voluntad humana era una fuerza de la naturaleza mucho más temible que las acciones destructoras de un Dios.

En efecto, un Dios podría comandar sus poderes para desaparecer pueblos enteros de un brochazo, o tal vez alzar los mares y levantar enfermedades, pero el espíritu de supervivencia del hombre era algo que sólo otro mortal podría comprender. La capacidad de rebelarse contra los designios que esos supuestos seres superiores pasaban como un juicio hacia la humanidad no parecían ser sino simples comportamientos que para él, se antojaban de pronto predecibles. Y Dohko, ante esta cadena de pensamientos se prometió a sí mismo que, a pesar de gozar de una aparente inmortalidad, él no caería en el juego de ser tan aburrido e infantil como los Dioses.

"¡Que Athena no lo permita!" se decía a sí mismo con una sonrisa irónica, sabiendo que su Diosa de la Guerra disfrutaría de ese chiste interno y que, además, le daría la razón. Después de todo, el Dios de la Muerte no puede hacer otra cosa sino buscar la extinción de la humanidad, el Señor de los Mares poseer el dominio de toda la Tierra o hundirla en el intento. Y entonces, comprendió, que la cercanía de Athena hacia los humanos, la convertían en la rebelde del Olimpo, y se daba cuenta de lo más irónica que se convertía su situación: Ser obediente y sumiso a la Diosa que era desobediente y rebelde.

Algo le hizo abrir los ojos mientras repasaba estos pensamientos por "enésima" ocasión en su mente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y siendo un Santo poseedor del dominio del Sexto Sentido, sabía que era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Era una inquietud que no era enorme pero lo suficientemente molesta como para preguntarse dónde podía encontrarse el origen de la misma. Suspiró profundamente y decidió moverse echando un vistazo rápido a su puesto de vigía "eterna".

"Estos tiempos no son tan sencillos como quisiera, y no me puedo permitir el subestimar algo que es capaz de alterar mis sentidos."

Pesadamente, el anciano se levantó y se movió con lentitud, apoyándose en su bastón para bajar de la cascada.

Werner limpió sus lentes con la punta de su corbata, un gesto que solía practicar cuando se encontraba nervioso. Miró de reojo a sus escoltas, los cuales intercambiaban palabras en un lenguaje que no conocía pero que le parecía que podía ser griego. Los tres miraron hacia donde se encontraba.

"¡Esperarás aquí!" exclamó Adamantios mientras pasaba a su lado. "Voy a avisar a Emma que estás aquí."

"Sí..." respondió Werner, mirando inquietamente de vuelta hacia donde Phaidon y Tzannis esperaban. El primero vigilándolo con esa mirada penetrante que, de verdad, hacía sentir al alemán como si fuese un pollo exhibido ante los ojos de quienes lo cenarían; el segundo, observando hacia el otro lado de forma rígida.

Pasó el tiempo, marcado sobre todo por el _tic-tac_ de un reloj de pie que marcaba el tiempo: este era un sitio, a todas luces, protegido por el Estado, pues en este rumbo quienes no eran miembros del Partido Nazi habían sido expulsados o mandados a Campos de Concentración. Werner comenzó a cabecear. El nerviosismo y la tensión estaban cobrando su cuota en él. Luchando contra quedarse totalmente dormido, observó que la hora era las dos de la madrugada...

"¡Tú!" sintió que lo agitaban fuertemente, haciendo que abriera sus ojos de manera rápida y teniendo que recordarse, mediante un esfuerzo, dónde estaba y bajo qué condiciones había llegado hasta ahí.

"¿Eh?" preguntó, exclamando con miedo. "¡No me hagan daño, por favor!"

"Vamos, Werner" dijo el albino que le había llevado hasta ahí. "Emma te está esperando. ¡Ven!"

Levantándose rápidamente, sintiendo frío en su espalda y en la parte posterior de sus piernas a causa del sudor.

Mientras caminaban hacia un pasillo detrás de las escaleras lentamente, Werner pudo notar que Adamantios se había puesto una especie de bata, una túnica de color púrpura.

"¡Eh, Adamantios!" exclamó. "¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¿Es tu ropa de dormir?" preguntó con sorna, al fin relajándose y convenciéndose de que le querrían vivo para una misión posterior. "¡Apuesto a que Emma está esperándome con su ropa de dormir también, eh! ¿No soy un hombre con suerte?" agregó, riendo estúpidamente.

Deteniéndose ante una gran puerta, Adamantios giró la manija y la empujó ofreciendo el camino al alemán.

"Entra." dijo únicamente. "Ella te espera allí."

El alemán observó el gesto serio del albino y dio un paso y luego otro con desconfianza. Sin embargo no tenía otra alternativa. Al ingresar a la oscuridad de la habitación que se le ofreció, la puerta por donde entrara se cerró haciendo que se sobresaltara sintiendo esa especie de piquetes que atacan el rostro en momentos de máxima tensión.

"¡Oye!" exclamó, dando la media vuelta. "¡Aquí no hay nadie! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Oye!"

Su respiración se agitó sensiblemente. Detrás de él, un círculo de velas se iluminó poco a poco... un círculo que rodeaba el perímetro de la habitación y que se cruzaba con esas líneas detrás de él. Werner miró asombrado el espectáculo, ¿quién podría encender tantas velas a un mismo tiempo? Sintió un aire helado de pronto recorrer su nuca y dio un paso hacia el frente acompañado de un grito ahogado que lo hizo trastabillar y correr.

"¡Miren, pero si es mi amigo Werner!" escuchó una voz aterciopelada surgir de donde sintiera el aire que le soplara en la nuca unos minutos antes. De entre las penumbras, el alemán le pareció ver un par de luces que brillaban para luego convertirse en un fuego de una vela en un solo punto.

'¿Acaso fueron esos sus ojos los que brillaron en la oscuridad?' se preguntó temeroso, una vez más sintiendo como el sudor invadía las palmas de sus manos, su frente, sus mejillas y su espalda. "¿E...Emma?" preguntó con duda. "¿Qué es esto?"

Mostrándose al fin, la hermosa mujer apareció ante él envuelta en aquello mismo que provocara sus burlas hacía unos instantes antes hacia Adamantios. La misteriosa mujer de cabellos tan negros como la pez y de piel blanca como el mármol.

"Estoy muy contenta, mi querido Werner. ¡Me has hecho un maravilloso servicio!" dijo imprimiendo una emoción que el alemán jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios en todos los años que él la conociera. "¡Hoy tengo en mis manos el documento que me permitirá revivir el poder necesario para gobernar este mundo!"

'¡Está loca!' pensó incrédulo el alemán. Era verdad, él era un incrédulo de nada, sólo tenía por fe y filosofía el presente y la Ley del Más Fuerte, de ahí en fuera, nada era verdad; ¿o dónde estaba el Dios Supremo de los judíos hoy, que se les exterminaba? "¡Me alegra mucho, Emma!" replicó al fin, recobrando algo de compostura y arreglándose para ponerse de pie. "Pero si estás tan feliz, ¿por qué has dejado que tus brutos me hayan tratado como lo hicieron?"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la mujer haciendo un gesto de disgusto. "¿Te lastimaron, te hicieron algún daño?" inquirió, molesta. "¡Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, amigo mío!" agregó mientras se acercaba a él y le ofrecía su mano.

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó finalmente Werner, mirando a su alrededor. "¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?" Tomó la mano de la bella mujer y vibró al sentir que los delgados dedos de ella recorrían su mano en lo que parecía era una caricia. ¿Sería que su suerte era tal? Se preguntó, pensando en tantas posibilidades, aspirando el aire para poder disfrutar del perfume que ella siempre emanaba de su piel.

"¡Tu hallazgo me ha alegrado tanto que he decidido que te unas a una fiesta de nuestra Orden, querido Werner!" expresó ella, mientras lo llevaba hasta un estrado al fondo del salón en donde aguardaban dos sillas de diseño que para él eran de estilo gótico. "¡Hoy, festejarás con nosotros en grande! ¡Y tú serás nuestro invitado de honor!" añadió la mujer, aplaudiendo.

"No quiero ofenderte ni mucho menos, Emma, pero en realidad yo no soy muy creyente en nada." dijo él un poco nervioso, observando como de entre la oscuridad surgían más figuras que no había detectado. Una sombra, envuelta con una capucha, ofreció una jarra de plata y escanció un poco de vino en un lujoso cáliz dorado y lleno de joyas rojas y verdes que hicieron que abriera los ojos, asombrado.

"No, por favor, Werner" dijo Emma mirándole con la copa entre las manos y extendiéndosela. "¿Ni siquiera permitirás que te ofrezca estos regalos?" preguntó tentadoramente.

El alemán se levantó los lentes para estudiar el trabajo y la belleza de la copa. Con grabados y cortes finísimos, aquel objeto, sin las joyas que ostentaba, era suficiente como para comprar su felicidad eterna en La Tierra.

'¿Esto es para mí?' pensó, mirándola emocionado. Una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar en una parte de atrás de su cerebro, alertándole de que un regalo de esta magnitud y la situación por un papel eran demasiado, pero ante la vista de tanto dinero, su sentido común, de supervivencia y su raciocinio parecieron ser silenciados.

"Sí..." dijo la mujer en un ronroneo. "¡Y hay más!" pronunció mientras tronaba los dedos y dos hermosas jóvenes se acercaban para despojarlo de su ropa. "Hoy, esta noche, tú serás el rey de todos nosotros."

"¡E...esperen!" exclamó inseguro mientras las mujeres le rompían la ropa y exhibían su pálido y delgado cuerpo. Jamás había sido atlético, pero era un hombre ágil, aún así, sus hermanos varones, en el servicio del ejército, siempre se burlaron de su pecho hundido y su abultado vientre. El hombre se tapó con las manos sus intimidades. "¡E...Emma! ¿Qué es esto?"

Las mujeres regresaron mientras lo cubrían con finos ropajes parecidos a los de ella y le entregaban un símbolo de poder, una lanza dorada y una corona. Luego de esto, ambas chicas hicieron una flexión y se retiraron sin darle la espalda.

"¡Ahora sí estás listo para sentarte en tu trono, Werner!" dijo Emma sonriendo alegremente. "¡Que comience la fiesta! exclamó.

Las luces se encendieron y otras jóvenes aparecieron frente a ellos mientras comenzaban a danzar con música que tocaron con liras y flautas, parecido a lo que pudiera algún día ver el alemán representado como antiguo teatro griego. Mirando de vuelta hacia sí mismo y tocando sus ropas, observó hacia el lado y notó como Emma se había perdido en la vista del espectáculo sin borrar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que tuviera desde que le viera. Comenzó a creer que esto era cierto... tal vez haber recuperado aquel viejo documento le hubiera hecho una especie de "Elegido" para toda esa bola de incultos fanáticos. Observó la Lanza que le dieran como símbolo de poder.

"Emma, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te di?" preguntó, traspasando los límites de su curiosidad, y quizá, un poco afectado por tanta adoración y el fuerte vino que le ofrecieran.

La aludida se volvió hacia él con aquella sonrisa de satisfacción mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"Nosotros en la Orden buscamos la resurrección de nuestro Dios, Werner." respondió. "Nuestro Dios es un ser de poder y de voluntad incomparables. Su poder era tal, que otros Dioses le temían, le hacían incluso a un lado..." explicó ella. "Sin embargo, los hombres jamás han podido evitarle, su misma naturaleza siempre los ha atraído hacia Él." agregó, imprimiendo vehemencia en sus palabras.

"¿Quién es tu Dios?" preguntó él.

Pudo observar cómo ella hacía un gesto que llevó su mirada hacia un punto arriba en la habitación y donde pudo ver a Adamantios con los brazos cruzados mirándoles atentamente, con gesto adusto.

"Él es aquel que se enriquece con las lágrimas de sus enemigos, el implacable Dios que trae la Muerte consigo." dijo ella. "Pero antes de traerle de vuelta, quiero preparar su arribo, liberando a quienes le sirven, algo en lo que el Führer podrá ayudarnos, pues en agradecimiento, nuestro Dios le brindará el control del mundo, ya que sus acciones lo harán revivir con más fuerza que nunca." añadió, desenrollando el pergamino que tuviera hace unas horas delante suyo, Emma lo extrajo de su manga para leer de forma solemne: "_En las profundidades de Oriente un poder oculto vendrá y que mostrará por única vez su verdadera faz: gran terror sembrará y para los mortales la implacable justicia traerá._" La bella mujer cerró el pergamino. "Este documento muestra el sitio de donde surgirá el Gran Poder que hará que Ares retorne a este mundo." Y poniéndose de pie cerró su puño. "¡Y su Reino no tendrá fin!" sonriendo, se volvió hacia Werner para finalizar. "Y el inicio de esa era más allá de un milenio está a nuestro alcance gracias a ti, Werner." concluyó ella mientras se aproximaba moviéndose como una pantera y posaba sus manos en sus piernas haciendo que se pusiera rígido ante la sorpresiva caricia. "Te estaré agradecida por siempre." concluyó, imprimiendo un beso lleno de pasión en sus labios. El rubio correspondió a la caricia pero torpemente, jamás había sido besado por alguien con esa efusividad que confundió por amor.

Un perdedor jamás es capaz de reconocer la vitalidad que conlleva el júbilo de la sensación del triunfo.

Emma se puso de pie acomodándose el cabello y dio un paso para irse, siendo detenida por Werner.

"¿A dónde vas, querida?" preguntó aún saboreando el sabor de la boca femenina sobre sus labios. "¿Voy contigo?" preguntó, envalentonado.

La mueca torcida que él realizó tuvo un reflejo fiel en el rostro de ella quien sonrió acariciándole el rostro, provocando que su piel se erizara.

"No te preocupes, Werner, lo realmente bueno de la fiesta para ti está por comenzar." respondió ella, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Zafándose del abrazo, Emma caminó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo y desapareció, mientras que las mujeres que habían bailado, llegaron hasta el hombre. Se habían desprendido de sus corpiños y mostraban sus figuras, brillantes ante él. Riendo, le tomaron de las manos y lo arrastraron hasta el centro de la habitación.

"¡Que viva el Rey!" gritó Emma desde el mismo balcón donde viera minutos antes a Adamantios. "¡Demostremos nuestra alegría a nuestro Dios y regalémosle lo mejor que tenemos!" proclamó llena de júbilo y de vida.

Werner escuchaba a medias a Emma, se sentía mareado y totalmente excitado. De hecho, podría decirse que sentía una especie de éxtasis desconocida para él en toda su vida. Las mujeres lo comenzaron a acariciar haciendo que él se echara a sus brazos y quisiera tomarlas para besarlas y poder corresponder a sus caricias.

"¡Vengan, vengan a mí, pequeñas!" gritaba mientras carcajeaba al tiempo que ellas lo hacían y la música parecía ir en _crescendo_.

"¿Cuándo comenzaremos la búsqueda de la resurrección?" preguntó Adamantios finalmente, mientras que Emma se apoyaba en el balcón sonriendo más ampliamente.

"En los siguientes días contactaré al Führer." respondió ella sin mirar atrás. "Cuando le digamos que tenemos en nuestro poder la famosa Lanza del Destino y la clave para resucitar al Dios Ares, sabrá que es cuestión de su providencia el ser el verdadero amo de este mundo."

"¡Auch!" exclamó Werner de pronto, mostrando que de su pecho de pronto surgía un pequeño hilo de sangre que escurría de su tetilla hacia el vientre. "¡Con calma, chicas!" reclamó con ligereza.

"Lástima que..." añadió Emma mientras veía cómo Werner seguía quejándose y sus heridas se iban multiplicando en su pecho. "La conquista que un hombre logra puede ser arrebatada siempre por alguien superior a él, ¿no crees?" señaló conteniendo apenas las ganas de reírse sonoramente ahora que Werner parecía querer salir del grupo de chicas que ahora lo rodeaban y le arrancaban cabello y jirones de piel.

"¡No! ¡Piedad!" gritaba, desesperado. "¡Emma! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Alguien que me ayude!"

Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo satisfecha, Emma se volvió para apoyarse sobre el balcón y encontrar con su mirada a Adamantios quien no se había inmutado con el espectáculo.

"Espero que dejen algo para mis muchachos." comentó.

"Tranquilo" indicó ella. "Ellos ya están allá abajo."

Los gritos de Werner fueron por momentos más escandalosos y patéticos.

"Aún así, sabes que podemos tener problemas. Según ése mismo documento, el sitio de resurrección está bajo vigilancia de un campeón de la Diosa innombrable."

"Ya te dije que estuvieses tranquilo, Adamantios." reiteró Emma con su sonrisa, acariciando su cadera. "Estoy en eso y también tú me ayudarás." concluyó mirando directamente a los ojos del albino, quien asintió calladamente emitiendo fuerza de su Cosmo.

Las sonrisas del grupo y los sollozos de Werner se dejaron de escuchar. Aunque podían percibirse notoriamente los sonidos de dientes masticando furiosamente.

_Continuará..._

1 "Brutal" – Nota del Autor.

2 La Sociedad de la Acción de Pascua.- Nota del Autor


	2. Chapter 2

"Dohko, visualiza dentro de ti la armonía de la naturaleza..." escuchó el joven de cabello rojizo esa voz que llenaba su mente y le daba confianza de poder alcanzar y lograr lo que fuera. "Todo es un sistema perfecto y nosotros somos parte de esa perfección. ¿Puedes sentirlo? La maravilla de un mundo sincronizado perfectamente que tiene sus ritmos y sus ciclos. Eso es lo que defendemos, Dohko: la armonía de nuestra Madre Tierra y la belleza de la Creación."

Un resplandor dorado pareció emanar del joven que se encontraba en posición de flor de loto en un risco que daba a una imponente cascada de entornos paradisíacos en su natal China, al hacerlo, pudo de pronto sentir el estremecimiento de conectarse, primero, con la hormiga que pasaba a su lado, después con la golondrina que buscaba algo para llevar a su nido: la fuerza del insecto que cargaba algo varias veces su tamaño, la velocidad y agudeza de sentidos del ave ágil. Y luego, la fortaleza de la piedra que conformaba la montaña, y lo indómito de las cascadas. Aspirando profundamente, reguló su respiración para no romper su concentración ahora que abriría sus ojos.

Entonces, lo hizo y triunfó.

Sus pupilas se adaptaron a la luz del brillante sol veraniego que bañaba a los Cinco Picos. Su nariz pareció percibir miles de millones de distintos olores, agradables y desagradables. Sus oídos se aguzaron y le pareció, por un momento que la naturaleza toda, tenía un mismo lenguaje.

"Maestro..." dijo el joven Dohko sorprendido. "Escucho un murmullo, una voz que me habla pero que no es la de usted. ¿Quién me habla?"

"Es la voz del Cosmo, Dohko" respondió aquella voz que ahora pareció ser menos fuerte que de costumbre en su mente. "¡Préstale atención! Con ella sabrás cuando las cosas no marchan bien y cuándo deberás estar más alerta."

"¿Aprenderé a entenderla y a conversar con ella?" preguntó el joven maravillado, sintiendo como sus manos parecían poder tocar, al mismo tiempo, la frescura del aire de las cumbres montañosas y lo rasposo de la tierra para arar.

"No es imposible, Dohko" respondió al fin aquel al que el joven llamara Maestro. "Pero muchos no lo han logrado en el espacio de una vida, tendrías que vivir más que nadie."

"¿Como los Dioses?" preguntó el muchacho, intrigado.

"No." dijo firmemente su Maestro. "Como alguien que coopere con la naturaleza y sepa que ella, junto con Athena, son aquellos a quienes debemos de seguir y obedecer, algo que los Dioses, con excepción de la de los Ojos Grises son incapaces de hacer."

Dohko escuchó con atención sintiendo que sus pensamientos se llenaban de preguntas que procuró contener para no romper su concentración.

"Muy bien, muy bien, noto que intentas controlar tus impulsos" la voz alabó al joven de cabellos rojizos. "Eso es una de las cosas que un Santo de Athena tiene que saber hacer: ubicarse por encima de los hombres y ser más prudente que los Dioses. Nosotros somos las armas que tiene la Señora que gobierna este Mundo y que piensa que los hombres aún pueden diferenciarse de los Dioses."

"¿Los hombres y los Dioses...?" comenzó a preguntar Dohko con miedo ante las implicaciones de lo que podría decir. No deseaba incurrir en la ira divina por proferir una blasfemia.

"¡Oh sí, Dohko!" se lamentó aquella voz. "Son demasiado similares: Manipulan, traicionan, engañan, matan y destruyen."

"Pero, Maestro..." dijo Dohko. "¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros como simples humanos ante esto? ¿Cómo podemos hacer nada? ¿Acaso no es un pecado el atreverse a luchar contra los Dioses?"

"No cuando una cosa está de tu lado, Dohko. Algo que es tan sagrado, tan innegable y tan inevitable que es la Ley Universal que ni los mismos Dioses pueden transgredir..." agregó la voz con tono firme. "La Justicia."

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: LIBRA: JUSTICIA**

CAPÍTULO 2: DESPERTARES 

Emma pasó con gesto altivo a través de la puerta que le hubiera abierto un hombre delgado, de cabellos rubios y gesto chocante. Él parecía tratarla con una cortesía fría, tan fría como la mirada furiosa que le dirigió una vez que se encontraron afuera.

"Muchas gracias, _Herr_ Marko." dijo ella una vez que llegaron fuera.

"¡Un momento, _Fraulein_ Emma!" respondió el hombre, hablando solamente una vez que dirigiera una genuflexión rápida y marcial hacia su espalda antes de cerrar la puerta y diciendo: "_Heil _Hitler!"

"¿Se le ofrece algo?" dijo Emma deteniéndose sonriendo perversamente, pudiendo notar el disgusto en la voz de aquel hombrecillo que tanto detestara. "Tengo algo de prisa, ya usted ve que el Führer ha ordenado que pongamos en marcha esta expedición de inmediato."

El hombre levantó una ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras. La insolencia de la mujer era insoportable ahora que ostentara la protección del Jefe del Partido.

"Veo que se siente muy satisfecha con su aparente victoria, _Fraulein_." replicó el hombre intentando disfrazar su animadversión de amabilidad.  
"Pero incluso la torre más alta puede derrumbarse, ¿lo sabe usted?" preguntó, amenazante.

Del fondo del despacho, una sombra pareció comenzarse a mover. Era de un tamaño impresionante, pero su manera sigilosa de moverse la hacía temible. Se volvió terrorífica cuando se logró observar quién la proyectaba.

"¡No, Adamantios!" exclamó Emma hablando directamente al Cosmo del albino que ya acudía a auxiliarla. "Puedo manejar fácilmente a este pobre idiota."

Volviéndose con una sonrisa, Emma sonrió con gesto estúpido al hombre del monóculo, agitando sus pestañas de forma seductora.

"Herr Marko, por favor" repuso ella acercándose poco a poco a él, haciéndole retroceder ante lo inesperado de su reacción. "No sea ave de mal agüero, no creo que sea algo bueno para su salud."

"Curioso" replicó él. "Eso suena a una amenaza."

La mujer pasó su mano por la manga del hombre de forma suave, acariciándole.

"¿Usted cree que una mujer como yo sería capaz de poder amenazar al poderoso Marko Von Merk? Ahora eso suena que es peligroso para su reputación." sonrió pícaramente y concluyó. "¡No quiero ni pensar lo que los demás hombres pensarían!"

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente de Von Merk.

"Y por cierto, Von Merk..." dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa. "Soy _Frau_, para usted, _Frau_ Emma."

Emma se dio la media vuelta guiñando su ojo y retirándose rápidamente.

"¡Vamos Adamantios!" ordenó, levantando su mano y pasando de largo. El albino se detuvo para observar hacia el hombre que recuperaba poco a poco su compostura y su dignidad.

"¡La estaré vigilando, Frau Emma!" Alzó la voz Von Merk adquiriendo en su rostro un tono rojizo.

Adamantios siguió los pasos de la hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, luego de que el delgado nazi lo mirara con gesto adusto.

"El Destino es un juego de fuerzas que usualmente son inviolables, Dohko" recordó el Santo de Libra en su mente las palabras de aquel Maestro que le enseñara sus técnicas de combate en el pasado. "Nadie puede escapar a sus sucesos."

"¿Ni los Dioses?" preguntó el chico que a sus doce años mostraba una musculatura difícilmente alcanzada por muchos adultos.

"Particularmente los Dioses, Dohko." agregó una vez más aquella voz fuerte y poderosa que emanaba de la cabaña al pie de la Cascada de Rozan. "El destino suele ser la guía sobre la que ellos se basan para actuar. Aunque en ese sentido, ellos como la mayoría de seres desconocen el verdadero resultado final que ciertos acontecimientos traerán."

El futuro Caballero de Libra guardó silencio y frunció el ceño. No le gustaban aquellas palabras ni lo que implicaban, y su malestar se reflejó en la calidad de su Cosmo.

"¿Te rebelas a ello, alumno?" preguntó la voz del anciano con dureza.

"¡Maestro, yo...!" comenzó a replicar Dohko intentando negar lo que su superior había descubierto, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Tratar de engañarlo sería más un insulto a la sabiduría y confianza de su mentor. "No puedo negarlo, es algo que no me gusta. No me gusta pensar que todas mis acciones han sido decididas de antemano... ¡me rehúso a pensar que no estoy más que recorriendo patrones predeterminados!".

El joven de cabellos rojizos había cerrado sus ojos y sus puños gritando aquellas palabras para sobreponerse al imponente sonido de las Cascadas de Rozan, mientras lo había hecho, una fuerte luz emanó de alrededor de su cuerpo. Le había dado la espalda a las imponentes cataratas por lo que no logró percibir que, cuando su cuerpo brilló en hermosa luz color ámbar, la superficie del agua pareció alterarse.

"Así es, Dohko. Muchos humanos han sido incapaces de poder aceptar con resignación las palabras que te he dicho. No eres el primero" dijo guardando de pronto silencio, como si estuviese meditando. "Esa voluntad y esa fuerza que has demostrado ahora es lo que muchas veces crea la fortaleza de un Santo y acaso, es lo que le recuerda a los Dioses que son diferentes entre sí."

"Maestro, usted parece conocer mucho de los Dioses..." dijo Dohko exteriorizando sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo es que les conoce tanto?"

"¡Vamos, Dohko!" exclamó la voz del anciano en su mente. "¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando! He podido sentir en tu cuerpo y en tu Cosmo la cercanía del despertar del Dragón. ¡No debemos distraernos más!"

"Sí, Maestro" respondió Dohko haciendo una reverencia.

"Dohko, la rebeldía es una característica que en la juventud es muy apreciable, esto Athena lo sabe. Si a esta rebeldía, que podría impulsar el curso de la Cascada de Rozan hacia los cielos, la combinas con la disciplina de la lealtad a una causa serás capaz de lograr milagros: Sólo aquellos que pueden encontrar esa razón en su corazón pueden despertar esta capacidad. Un Santo de Athena debe de tener la fuerza de un Dios, pero si éste lo alimenta con las causas más hermosas y poderosas del Universo: el alma y el corazón de un ser humano será capaz de levantarse siempre por encima de fuerzas que nos dicen son imposibles de superar, incluido el Destino."

Dohko, el anciano ermitaño, dejó atrás la ensoñación y miró hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos, observando a las estrellas y el rastro lechoso de la Vía Láctea que parecía dividir el firmamento.

"¡Maestro! A veces me siento tan solo... esta espera es larga... y no tengo a nadie aquí conmigo."

Sí, su poder lo había logrado alimentar con un corazón humano como el que su Maestro alababa en el pasado, pero que también era capaz de sentir nostalgia por los viejos tiempos o resentir la soledad de una vigilia que estaba enmarcada por el silencio total por parte de un amigo que se había encerrado dentro de Tierra Santa.

Un automóvil se abrió paso entre una multitud de personas a las afueras de una improvisada pista de aterrizaje. Un calor pegajoso hacía que todos mostraran en sus rostros el apuro de retirarse del sol lo más pronto posible.

Mirando a través del cristal, el bello rostro marfil de Emma observaba algunos anuncios en francés y otros tantos en el idioma local, mientras observaba los rostros de ojos rasgados atravesándose frente a su automóvil. Tzannis, el mudo, llevaba el volante, mientras que Phaidon se limpiaba el sudor nervioso. Al lado de Emma, cruzado de brazos como era su costumbre, el gigante Adamantios observaba hacia delante atento al camino.

"¡Qué peste!" exclamó Emma cubriendo su nariz con gesto ofendido. "¡Maldita Athena, haciendo que Nuestro Señor tuviera que depender de su resurrección en un sitio lleno de bestias como éstas!" se quejó. "No puedo esperar a mañana para partir a buscarle... ¡tengo tantos deseos de verle frente a frente!" concluyó entrecerrando los ojos cambiando su gesto por uno de rencor.

Adamantios observó de reojo a la mujer.

"Emma, no me has dicho nada de lo que has hecho para evitar que la maldita de Athena no impida la resurrección de Nuestro Dios el _Andrephointes__1_, no creo que ella tenga este sitio sin una protección poderosa."

La mujer de cabello negro observó de vuelta a Adamantios, era la primera vez que parecía expresar preocupación dejando atrás su actitud pragmática y reservada.

"Adamantios, recuerda que yo soy la Sacerdotisa del Oscuro..." dijo, sonriendo. "Y Él los ha traído hasta mí para poder cumplir nuestra misión. Tanto Él como yo confiamos en tu labor." Concluyó su frase acariciando el rostro del gigante.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

'Ustedes están aquí para asegurarme el recuperar mi sitio de gloria con Mi Amado...' pensó Emma mirando al gigante. 'He tenido que conformarme con ustedes para que me acompañasen hasta aquí haciendo de lado a mi propia guardia.' Mirando una vez más por el vidrio del automóvil pudo observar las altas copas de los árboles que tapaban el paso hacia la exótica jungla que se extendía más allá de los límites de la desordenada ciudad de Phnom Phen. '¡Pero pronto, muy pronto Mi Señor, nos reuniremos y entonces te demostraré que has hecho mal en hacerme de lado!' Y viendo al gigante una vez más pensó. 'He tenido que engañar, atravesar todo el mundo para llegar hasta aquí... mañana inicio mi camino para reencontrarnos y cuando veas todo lo que he hecho, entonces sabrás que mi amor es mucho más grande que el de aquella que has puesto en mi sitio.'

El auto se perdió en su lento paso por entre la gente.

Dohko perdió su vista hacia el suroeste iniciando, como cada día desde hacía más de 210 años, su eterna vigilancia. Tantos años habitando en el lugar le habían dado la práctica necesaria para que su concentración fuera tal que pudiera permanecer alerta ante lo que acontecía a su alrededor y darse el lujo de dejar que su mente recorriera los viejos caminos de su vida pasada como Santo.

En medio de la soledad, la añoranza por los viejos tiempos era aquello que le llenaba. Para su sorpresa se sonreía ante esta situación, dándose cuenta que, en verdad y aunque no lo pareciera, sí era ya un anciano al cual le gustaba regocijarse en las viejas glorias del pasado y de tiempos que le parecían podían ser mejores.

Cuatro jóvenes armados se lanzaron contra el joven de cabellos rojizos, quien miró atento cómo sus rivales se abrían paso entre sí atacando todos al unísono pero no en equipo.

"Encuentra el camino difícil entre las adversidades" escuchó la voz de su Maestro resonar en su mente, mientras se movía ágilmente entre los espacios dejados entre sus oponentes, los cuales, sorprendidos por la velocidad de su rival se volvieron contra él, ahora rodeándole en un círculo. "Con cuidado, Dohko, aunque ellos utilizarán todas sus mortales fuerzas, como les he pedido, tú no deberás matar a ninguno; sin embargo, debes derrotarles a todos."

Los cuatro jóvenes atacantes habían sido seleccionados de las villas cercanas, todos eran más altos que el joven que algún día sería el Santo Dorado de Libra. Cada uno portaba armas diferentes: Una espada, unos chacos, una lanza y una daga.

"Recuerda, Dohko: Las Fuerzas del Mal no atacarán una por una. Ellos acostumbrarán acorralarte, rodearte."

Dohko logró evadir los golpes lanzados por el joven de la espada utilizando su brazo, que desvió los mandobles cuando éste se adelantara en un movimiento ofensivo audaz. Logró utilizar una pierna como defensa igualmente contra el que portaba la daga, consiguiendo que con este golpe, el cuchillo saliera volando para clavarse, inútilmente, contra un tronco cercano. Volviéndose rápidamente para deshacerse del portador de la daga, el joven de cabellos rojizos se adelantó con un brinco pero entonces fue golpeado en la parte posterior de sus piernas haciendo que gritara de dolor.

'¡Creo que me ha roto la pierna!' pensó tocándose la pierna, mientras que sintió como el aire traía una presión de brisa hacia él. Mirando rápidamente, observó cómo aquél que llevaba la lanza gritaba al abalanzarse en su contra con el objetivo de herirle. Impulsándose con un solo pie, Dohko brincó ágilmente evadiendo a su enemigo, el cual asombrado, sintió como éste le daba un puntapié en su espalda, como si se tratara de la roca de un río que brincaba y lo lanzaba contra el otro rival que trataba de arrancar la daga del tronco. El golpe fue fuerte, y ambos cayeron pesadamente perdiendo el sentido.

Ahora Dohko descendió, aún apoyándose en un solo pie, mientras que sentía cómo su pierna herida comenzaba a inflamarse. De un lado y del otro, aparecieron sus restantes dos rivales: el de la espada y el de los chacos.

"Impón tú el ritmo del orden en medio de un combate caótico, Dohko, no pierdas jamás el control de la lucha." escuchó nuevamente la voz de su Maestro. Dohko pudo percibir que su mentor parecía estar más cerca físicamente que lo que era su costumbre, encerrado siempre en su cabaña.

Una vez más una brisa fuerte provino desde su espalda, el guerrero de la espada se lanzó contra él, imitando el movimiento del de la lanza unos segundos antes. Dohko sonrió: No aprendían. Una vez más se lanzó por los aires intentando repetir el movimiento que realizara contra el joven de la lanza, pero para su sorpresa, la cadena de los chacos rodeó sus pies y lo jaló hacia el suelo. El joven de la espada se había detenido en su carrera... ¡le había engañado por haberse confiado! "No repitas tus trucos rápidamente en una pelea: Un mismo truco no siempre te funcionará dos veces contra el mismo enemigo. O contra un enemigo que te haya estudiado lo suficiente como para conocerte."

Dohko observó al portador de los chacos. De poderosos brazos, pudo ver como la musculatura del alto hombre se marcó desde su cuello hasta su espalda al mantenerlo a raya. El joven de cabellos rojizos apretó los dientes aumentando el peso de su masa poniendo rígidos sus miembros. Escuchó el grito del portador de la espada, el cual, deteniéndose junto a él levantó su espada por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó contra Dohko con todas sus fuerzas.

El espadachín abrió los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Dohko, a pesar de estar en el suelo con los pies abrazados había logrado detener el golpe de espada con sus dos palmas tomando la hoja del arma entre ellas. Una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente de Dohko, la cual bajó por su cuello. Gritando y haciendo uso de su Cosmo, los ojos del chico de cabellos rojizos se encendieron con un brillo dorado. Las venas de sus manos brincaron, mientras que aplicaba fuerza combatiendo al guerrero que intentaba arrebatar su arma y reintentar el ataque, al tiempo que el que tenía prisionero a Dohko con los chacos, observaba todo asombrado por la velocidad del ataque y olvidando por un momento que estaba atrayendo hacia sí al joven que ahora rompía extraordinariamente la hoja de la espada hecha de acero. Gritando con fuerza, el aire se llenó de un olor dulzón, mientras que con vigor, Dohko se lanzó por los aires golpeando con su cabeza el mentón del espadachín, provocando que perdiera sentido y caía pesadamente.

"Todo ataque de desesperación conlleva un riesgo." escuchó la voz de su Maestro. "Analiza el mejor momento de aplicarlo, usualmente su ejecución te deja totalmente vulnerable al ataque de un enemigo que no lo reciba."

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, Dohko cayó bocabajo al piso. Se intentó mover pero el momento de sorpresa para el portador de los chacos había pasado, antes de que el joven pudiera recuperar su postura al menos poniendo su espalda contra el suelo, sintió que lo levantaban por los aires, jalándole como si fuera un pez pescado con un anzuelo.

"Toda trampa tiene una salida, alumno mío." volvió a escuchar la voz de su preceptor mentalmente. "La mayor arma contra un ataque súbito es la práctica y la sangre fría de un entrenamiento que haya previsto siempre esto. Recuerda: El espacio que transcurre entre segundos es suficiente para poder volver el flujo de la corriente hacia ti: Sólo necesitas serenidad y técnica."

Dohko elevó su Cosmo y entonces pareció que todo se detenía. Era como que su cuerpo hubiese adquirido la agilidad de un felino y que fuera más rápido y más fuerte de lo que hubiera soñado. Dio un giro en el aire y arrebató con sus manos la cadena que jaló, haciendo que su enemigo se sorprendiera ante lo inesperado de la maniobra, soltando los chacos. Sin que ojo normal pudiera notarlo, el joven aprendiz de Santo desató sus pies y cayó frente a su enemigo portando los chacos. Éste lo miró con sorpresa pero no por mucho tiempo, un golpe firme propinado por el que fuera la víctima unos instantes antes acabó con la pelea.

Sonriendo el muchacho hizo una complicada maniobra con los chacos luciéndose. Un dolor agudo le traspasó el rostro, abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que un rastro de sangre se abría en él y escuchó un golpe como de alguien que caía atrás de él.

Al volverse para saber que había pasado, pudo observar al hombre que hubiere portado la espada unos instantes antes en el suelo. Delante de él, una piedra del tamaño de una moneda se mostraba como el proyectil que habría golpeado al hombre. ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

"Y nunca, nunca Dohko, pienses que has ganado de tal forma que te permitas darle la espalda a tu rival, he visto a mucha gente morir por ese error, que siempre suele ser mortal." escuchó Dohko para su sorpresa la voz de su Maestro que estaba enfrente de él, fuera de la cabaña.

"¡Athena!" exclamó el anciano arrebatado de su pensamiento al sentir en el aire el fluir de una energía tan fuerte que le hizo sentirse mareado. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó abriendo más los ojos. "¿De dónde proviene esta sensación de peligro inminente? Mis sentidos me gritan que está en todas partes, pero esto no puede ser."

Dohko cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse y poder ubicar el origen de esta energía que lo intranquilizaba, igual que la que sintiera días antes pero en ese momento tan lejana.

"El peligro es inminente" razonó. "Algo muy malo parece que está por suceder."

El grupo vestido en kakis y sombreros avanzaron por la espesura de la selva, abriéndose paso con las afiladas hojas de machetes que algunos nativos portaban en la delantera. Emma observó el cielo y descubrió que el sol se aproximaba a ponerse. Haciendo un cálculo mental estimó que en un par de días llegarían a su destino y maldijo por millonésima vez lo lejano del sitio donde estuviera encerrado el objeto de su deseo.

Miró hacia atrás. Junto a ella venía, como siempre, el desconfiado Adamantios, el cual también daba signos de ansiedad ante la cercanía de su misión, sus dos hombres y una larga fila de soldados nazis que le acompañaban.

"¡Maldita Athena!" exclamó la mujer de cabello oscuro abanicándose desesperada. "¡Verdaderamente eligió un sitio infernal para guardar el alma del Oscuro!"

Adamantios no respondió, se limitó a observarla intentando desvanecer la sensación de desesperación que la quejumbrosa mujer le había provocado en los últimos tres días de expedición.

'Por eso una mujer no debe de ser mandada a hacer el trabajo de un hombre' se explicó en su mente. '¿Cuándo se hubiera pensado que una mujer sería la responsable de despertar al Destructor de Hombres?' Se preguntó el albino, el cual suspiró exasperado de manera evidente. Una rutina de entendimiento entre los dos personajes que provocó que la mujer lo mirara nuevamente de reojo y le dirigiera unas palabras.

"¿Qué quieres, Adamantios?"

"No me has dicho qué haremos con la Guardia de Athena, Emma." dijo sencillamente.

"¿Te preocupa tanto, Adamantios?" preguntó la mujer haciendo uso de un tono de voz algo diabólico. Exacerbar al albino habría sido impensable para sus hombres y ellos incluso, habrían aconsejado a cualquiera que quisiera permanecer con vida delante de él que lo evitara en la medida de lo posible, si bien que alguien se atreviera a hacerlo delante de su imponente presencia habría tenido un gran mérito. Pero esta mujer, quizá en su irritación de sentirse vigilada, o tal vez también por su mal humor ante las condiciones climáticas y el cansancio, se atrevía a presionar sus botones con tanta ligereza.

"Me preocupa que no se tenga contemplado que hacer con lo que La Maldita haya preparado para quien pensara hacer lo que nosotros pensamos hacer, Emma, no te confundas." dijo apretando las mandíbulas y los dientes, conteniendo su enojo. "Muchas cosas han pasado como para tirar por la borda algo que se ha preparado con tanta anticipación."

"Adamantios, yo confío plenamente en ti y en tus dos hombres. ¿No es posible que un Dios ponga su fe en sus seguidores?" preguntó Emma tranquilizándose ante la respuesta moderada del gigante. "Además, traemos con nosotros aquello que, según cuentan las leyendas, es tan efectivo como el maldito báculo que lleva Athena en su mano." Dijo sonriendo recordando la caja larga que hacía cargar cerca de ella todo el tiempo. "Un símbolo de victoria irrefutable que nos dará la victoria, sea como sea."

Adamantios calló ante esta última pregunta y prosiguió el resto del camino del día en silencio.

'Que Ares me permita devorar a esta mujer tan pronto como sea liberado...' dijo para sí relamiéndose los labios y mostrando brevemente sus colmillos en una sonrisa que dirigió a la líder del grupo quien hizo como que no vio nada.

'¡Imbécil!' pensó por su parte la mujer de cabellos negros y estética figura. ¡Todo está perfectamente calculado. Su papel en esto, mi reunión con mi amado Señor Oscuro y el poder que ello me dará de vuelta.' Sonrió también con maldad, pensando en Adamantios y sus hombres. 'Lo único que me consuela es que podré ver sus caras de tontos cuando sepan toda la verdad al final del camino.'

El sol continuó inclemente durante varias horas.

Anochecía en Oriente.

Como en los últimos cien años, Dohko volvió a sentir el cambio de temperatura en ese idílico paisaje una vez más. A pesar de su condición solitaria y de que Shion no respondiera a sus llamados mediante Cosmo, el antiguo Santo de Libra había manejado con increíble destreza la tentación de amargarse.

Lo atribuía a una mezcla de su carácter, a veces sarcástico, combinado con el hecho de estar en el lugar que más le gustaba de toda la Tierra y el consuelo de los optimistas, que puede parecer tonto, que hablaba de una convicción de que "un día más que transcurría era uno menos para que su espera terminara."

Esa era una de las primeras causas por las que le agradaban las noches. La otra, era poder respirar el aire fresco que bajaba de las montañas sobre el valle y que se humedecía con el agua que levantaba la potente caída de la cascada de Rozan. Combinado con el lienzo estelar que le acompañaba como marco, Dohko parecía no requerir más para sentir que podría dormir en algún momento de su larga espera. Aunque procuraba también no llevar una cuenta muy exacta del transcurso de los días para no desesperarse.

E irónicamente, aunque para su corazón parecía haber pasado sólo un día, para su conciencia y, evidentemente, para su cuerpo, muchos años habían ya desfilado delante de sus ojos. En ese tiempo habría refinado su técnica de utilización del Cosmo y lograba, sin dejar de vigilar lo que ocurría a lo lejos, donde los Espectros estaban encerrados, captar algo de lo que ocurría en el mundo a su alrededor.

El hombre ya había vivido otro período de guerra y se encontraba en una nueva. En esta ocasión sin la intervención de Dioses que las hubiera propiciado y sin un Santuario que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, aunque podía reconocer las presencias de ciertos Cosmos entrenados que habían partido de la ciudad sagrada de Grecia por diversas partes del mundo.

"Reconstruir El Santuario sin la ayuda de la Diosa..." sabía que era lo que el nuevo Patriarca hacía. "Una tarea que le lleva todo su tiempo y toda su energía, y aquí estoy yo intentando hacerle que charle con un individuo que tiene tanto tiempo libre." Mirando hacia el Cielo, Dohko pudo observar la constelación de Cáncer brillar y se permitió cerrar sus ojos por un instante para meditar.

"Aquella extraña sensación no me abandona. Percibo que algo está ocurriendo pero no logro determinar qué puede ser. Sé que aún no es tiempo de que las Guerras Sagradas reinicien, pero estos tiempos violentos son peligrosos... haciendo más fuerte a todos los Dioses enemigos de Athena y de la humanidad." respirando audiblemente, Dohko se sintió un poco desesperado. "¡Shion! ¿Por qué no me respondes? Si me fuera posible, me gustaría consultarte sobre mis presentimientos. Es como si hubieras bloqueado la entrada de cualquier Cosmo sobre el Santuario y reforzándole. ¿Ha sido así, acaso?"

La ciudad de Atenas, Grecia, ha sido llamada de muchas formas a lo largo de los siglos: Cuna de la Civilización Europea, Bastión Histórico de la Humanidad, Museo Viviente. Para una gran mayoría de mortales, sus tesoros artísticos y arqueológicos la convierten en una capital para adorar. No para el régimen nazi, la cual, de forma totalmente desdeñosa, la convirtió en una ciudad ocupada y destruida.

Más allá de los sitios alcanzados por el régimen nazi y de cualquier otro hombre, se halla el Santuario de Athena, lugar del nacimiento de un sinnúmero de leyendas desconocidas a lo largo del tiempo y donde se concentra la esperanza de la supervivencia del planeta cada vez que los Dioses intentan hacerse del control de La Tierra.

En esta ocasión es diferente: Atrapados en medio de un período entre Guerras Sagradas, los habitantes que van llenando poco a poco la Ciudad Santa se preguntan si habrá algo que pueda defender a la humanidad de sí misma, y si acaso, en un momento dado, aún aquel sitio rodeado de muerte podrá salvarse de las voraces manos de un destructor que avanza incontenible.

Más allá de las villas de Athene y Rodorio, ambas protegidas del exterior, se alza orgulloso el complejo cívico en donde sus principales edificios se encuentran, diseñados para albergar dentro de sí, el poder de la Diosa Athena y de sus Caballeros, los Sagrados Santos de Athena. Después de ella y por encima de todos esos extraordinarios seres, se ubica la voluntad del Gran Patriarca: Shion de Aries, el cual ha realizado esfuerzos enormes desde el final de la última Guerra contra Hades para reconstruir una orden que casi pereciera.

Hoy, por vez primera en muchos siglos, se puede percibir una atmósfera de nerviosismo con sirvientes que van y vienen desde el Palacio Papal ubicado en la cima de la Colina Zodiacal.

Dos hombres se encuentran justo frente a la Puerta de la Gran Sala, ambos llevando túnicas escarlatas sobre un traje blanco, que los distingue como funcionarios del Santuario.

"¿Cómo está Su Santidad?" pregunta uno de ellos preocupado al joven que sale.

"Igual, Emmanuel" responde el aludido. "Su Cosmo es brillante y glorioso pero no logra traspasar la barrera. No es capaz de respondernos, toda su concentración está fija en cumplir con su objetivo. ¿Tú tienes noticias?"

"Las guardias apostadas alrededor no reportan que la influencia divina protectora de la Señora Athena se haya disminuido. Ni siquiera signos de extraños que pudieran alertarnos a un peligro inmediato." Bajando la voz concluye. "¿Será posible que, por ésta única ocasión, Su Santidad esté en lo incorrecto?"

Emmanuel miró fijamente al otro joven tranquilizándose, comprendiendo muy bien que no había ofensa en una frase pronunciada con esperanza.

"No lo sé, Gigas" respondió finalmente luego de un momento de meditar la respuesta. "Sin embargo, no deja de ser extraño que Su Santidad no pueda hacer contacto con el exterior. Hace unos instantes me confesó que pensaba que esto podía ser causado por la intervención de uno de los enemigos de Athena."

Ambos hombres se observaron con temor. Sin ningún Santo de Athena ahí para protegerles, y con el poder del Gran Patriarca disminuyendo ante su intento de salida, se preguntaron sus posibilidades de supervivencia y la exactitud de las leyendas que ubicaban el nacimiento de Athena y sus enemigos aún en varios años en el futuro.

Adentro de la Sala Patriarcal, más allá del amplio pasillo enmarcado por columnas dóricas, Shion, el Sumo Sacerdote de Athena incrementa el brillo de su Cosmo intentando nuevamente traspasar la barrera impuesta sobre El Santuario.

'Dohko... ¿cómo advertirte? ¡Debo romper la barrera!' exclamó en su mente sudando copiosamente a causa del esfuerzo y la ansiedad. 'Nuestros enemigos parecen estarse moviendo antes de lo pensado. ¡Un ataque ahora al Santuario lo perdería! Mi poder es grande, más estando aquí, solamente una clase de ser sería capaz de impedir mi comunicación contigo... y no es humano.'

La noche por fin cayó sobre el campamento de Emma. Su tienda iluminada por un fuego interior, proyectaba sobre su tela las figuras de ella y el gigante sentados, sin hablar una sola palabra.

La aparente tranquilidad del campamento fue rota por el sonido de murmullos de las tropas que fueron en crescendo hasta hacer que los dos se asomaran.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en voz alta Adamantios observando que era de las filas de atrás de dónde se venía el rumor como si fuese una ola que se acerca a la orilla del mar. Phaidon se acercó tranquilamente hasta el gigante que esperaba por una respuesta.

"Parece que la mujer tiene visitas" dijo finalmente el ayudante del albino. "Un enviado del Führer."

El gigante levantó una ceja intrigado, observando como de entre la multitud, una tropa más de nazis se incorporaba hasta donde se encontraban y como escoltaban a un hombre que hubiera visto unos días antes discutiendo con Emma: Marko Von Merk.

El hombre del monóculo se acercó poco a poco hasta donde Phaidon y Adamantios estaban y habló con tono enérgico.

"¡Ah! Ya veo, aquí está el gorila albino de Emma" dijo, desdeñosamente.

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó directamente el gigante sin saludar y en tono poco amable.

"¡Qué forma de dirigirse a un enviado del Führer!" espetó el otro con voz medio chillona. "Soy el Guía Espiritual del Führer y he venido aquí para encontrarme con Emma."

"Pensé que le había pedido que al dirigirse a mí lo hiciera como Frau Emma, Herr Von Merk." se escuchó la voz de la seductora mujer irrumpiendo la escena. "¡Creo que me siento importante al recibir una visita tan inesperada en un lugar tan poco común para un encuentro con alguien de la _Vaterland_!"

Von Merk sonrió con petulancia y sacudió la mano para hacer a un lado a Adamantios quien no se movió ni un centímetro. El hombre del monóculo lo miró entonces con gesto molesto y carraspeó mirando hacia donde se encontraba Emma. El albino observó a la mujer de igual forma esperando una respuesta.

"Adamantios, creo que es una descortesía no hacer algo para que las tropas que acompañan a Von Merk se tomen un descanso, ¡tú y yo sabemos de primera mano lo difícil y cansado del camino! Pienso que el enviado del Führer pudo haber abusado de la capacidad de los _übermensch__2_ trayéndolos por este paraje tan cálido. ¿Por qué no les muestras dónde pueden instalar su campamento mientras que yo atiendo al Herr?" concluyó ella, sonriendo.

Asintiendo apenas perceptiblemente, Adamantios caminó en compañía de Phaidon hacia donde la mujer le hubiera señalado. Von Merk dio un paso hacia delante bufando con desprecio al guardián que se alejó.

"Todo un tesoro en etiqueta, Frau Emma." dijo el hombre llegando hasta la mujer. "Me pregunto en dónde lo encontró."

Emma sonrió.

"Le sorprendería la respuesta, mi estimado Von Merk" dijo la mujer enigmáticamente. "Aunque dudo mucho que el Führer lo haya mandado conmigo hasta acá a discutir asuntos de etiqueta. ¿Quiere pasar a mi tienda?" añadió cortésmente señalando hacia el interior de la misma.

El enviado hizo caso pasando por la puerta al interior que tenía una pequeña mesa con un mapa en griego que observó, una caja larga y un camastro plegable. Un quinqué de petróleo estaba suspendido a la mitad de la misma.

Sin ningún recato, el hombre se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba la mesa y observó el mapa donde vio dibujada la ruta seguida por ellos en los últimos días para alcanzar la expedición y el punto señalado como meta.

"Veo que llegué muy a tiempo. Eso me complace" dijo, ajustándose el monóculo.

La mujer, sin inmutarse por la intromisión del hombre se sentó sobre su camastro.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan urgente para que usted se hiciera presente aquí y haciendo una entrada tan dramática, Von Merk?"

"¡Ah!" exclamó el hombre. "Va directo al grano, ya veo por qué se lleva tan bien con su guardia." guardó silencio esperando hacer mella en el ánimo de la mujer que permaneció seria esperando a que respondiera su pregunta. Carraspeando nerviosamente ante su fracaso, continuó. "Bien. Luego de nuestro pequeño _tête a tête_ fuera del despacho del Führer fui llamado nuevamente a su presencia. En nuestra charla, surgió el tema de su salida del país y de su petición de ayuda para el cumplimiento de la misma, pude notar que se encontraba un poco nervioso sobre el éxito de la misión, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una tan difícil de completar por una mujer" agregó, despectivamente. "Siendo yo un hombre entendido en asuntos místicos, sin mencionar que además soy líder del movimiento al cual el Führer se adhirió en un comienzo, me preguntó mi opinión sobre las posibilidades del éxito de su empresa. Pudiendo entender sus puntos de vista, Frau Emma, me ofrecí para venir a ayudarla al cumplimiento de la misma."

Un frío impulso recorrió a la mujer, la cual, sin embargo, logró dominar magistralmente sin denotar la molestia que le causaban tales palabras.

"Así que tome mi presencia aquí sólo como un _apoyo _de parte del Führer a usted, un refuerzo y un asesor que no quiere sino ser útil a la Patria y a los intereses más altos de la Nación." finalizó, con una sonrisa cáustica.

"En pocas palabras, usted está aquí para vigilarme luego de haber intrigado en mi contra, Herr Von Merk." dijo la mujer tranquilamente. Un movimiento en el piso llamó la atención del hombre, que notó que una serpiente de aspecto amenazante se aproximaba hacia los desnudos tobillos de la mujer. "Y además, viene a hacerse del control económico de mi misión para atribuirse todo el éxito, ¿no es así?"

Mojando sus labios nerviosos y deseando con todo su corazón que la serpiente hiciese su movimiento que resultaría en la muerte de la mujer, el hombre tranquilizó sus palabras.

"No, no diga eso, Frau Emma, le aseguro que mis intenciones no son ésas."

La mujer movió sus piernas para acomodarse irritando a la serpiente, la cual lanzó una rápida mordida al tobillo de la mujer. Emma se agachó para tocarse el tobillo donde hubiera sido mordida sin proferir un solo sonido, mientras que la serpiente, luego de cumplir su objetivo permaneció quieta en su lugar de ataque. Emma permaneció en esa postura quieta sin moverse más.

Von Merk permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo el sudor como le recorría su espalda mientras que contenía sus ganas de reír a carcajadas. Pensó en que apagaría la luz y saldría, diciendo que su conversación con Emma había terminado para fingir sorpresa al día siguiente por un evento tan trágico, teniendo que tomar el control de la expedición. Agradeciendo su buena suerte, el hombre se dio media vuelta para apagar la llama de la lámpara cuando un sonido detrás de él lo obligó a detenerse.

"Usted es como este animal: rastrero y tramposo, Von Merk." escuchó la voz de la mujer a la cual creyó paralizada y lista para morir poco tiempo después. Ante los ojos del asombrado hombre, una extraña energía pareció emanar de Emma, una energía brillantemente oscura. Con su mano derecha, Emma tomó a la inmóvil serpiente, mostrándola inerte.

"¿Qué, qué es usted?" preguntó el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás incapaz de alzar la voz.

"Pero como esta serpiente pudo constatar, meterse conmigo equivale a morir." continuó la mujer mostrando a la serpiente muerta entre sus manos, al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban de púrpura y ese extraño fulgor que la rodeaba se volvía del mismo color. "Usted intentó pasar por encima de mí confundiéndome con una simple mujer, ahora eso me servirá para poder justificar su propia muerte, Von Merk."

Abriendo con sus manos la mandíbula del animal muerto, Von Merk vio brillar contra su monóculo los colmillos venenosos de la serpiente.

"Sí, ha muerto, pero todavía puede serme de utilidad... ¡como usted!" dijo ella alzando un poco más la voz y lanzando una ráfaga de Cosmo que lo paralizó totalmente.

Su energía fue tan fuerte que hizo que Adamantios, Phaidon y Tzannis lo notaran y adivinaran que el recién llegado no concluiría su viaje con ellos.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Santuario de Grecia y en Cinco Picos, dos hombres, dos sobrevivientes de una Antigua Guerra pudieron percibir también la imponente explosión de energía liberada en aquella lejana tierra.

"¡Es un Dios!" Pensaron ambos en sus mentes asombradas. "¡Es un Dios que está sobre la Tierra!"

_Continúa..._

1 Andrephointes: Asesino de Hombres. – Nota del Autor.

2 Superhombres- Nota del Autor


	3. Chapter 3

Emmanuel y Gigas iniciaron el descenso por la larga escalinata que conducía al Palacio del Patriarca en la cima de la Colina Zodiacal. La noche había sido larga e igual de misteriosa que las que habían transcurrido las últimas dos noches. La sombra de la duda y del temor parecía extenderse sin recibir palabras del Representante de Athena, quien había guardado un silencio total desde la noche anterior, guardando su Cosmo.

"Su Santidad no ha pronunciado palabra" fue la escueta frase que se dijo a todos aquellos que se habían aproximado durante la noche para enterarse de la situación. "Pareció tranquilizarse al recibir el reporte de Gigas de que no había amenazas alrededor del Santuario."

Gigas observó a Emmanuel en silencio. No era su estilo compartir la información de forma tan casual pero, era evidente que su compañero no pensaba de igual manera. En cierta forma, esto también era motivado por el mismísimo Patriarca, quien no ordenaba una actitud de silencio ante el malestar generalizado que se había extendido por las lenguas libertinas de algunos de los allegados a Su Santidad. Él era diferente, pues podía comprender que su posición tan cercana al representante de la Diosa Athena en la Tierra podía traducirse en poder e influencia, una que se veía diluida al no tener el control sobre aquello que se comunicaba.

Por dicha razón, no había hecho comentarios sobre los minutos de su audiencia con el Sumo Sacerdote: No había mencionado aquel punto en que había interrumpido su meditación para exclamar, en voz baja, la presencia de un Dios sobre la Tierra, ni tampoco había revelado que el Patriarca tenía horas de no hallarse encerrado en la Cámara Patriarcal y que había partido con rapidez hacia la Colina Estrella, Centro Oracular del Santuario de Athena.

El cansancio natural de una noche de vigilia y un día lleno de viajes de un lado al otro dentro del territorio del Santuario los habían agotado de forma natural, a pesar de ser jóvenes. Observando a su compañero, el joven Gigas asumió que tendría que comenzar a entrenarse en el uso del Cosmo para poder acceder a sitios más elevados, y el sentirse inútil tanto como sus compañeros, fue algo que no pudo soportar. Si existía una posibilidad para poder elevarse por encima de los otros funcionarios del Santuario, podría aspirar en algún momento, a ejercer una mayor influencia y hacer que todo marchara como él tenía la visión que podía ser.

"Emmanuel, ¿por qué no te retiras a descansar?" preguntó a su camarada finalmente al verlo cabecear, patentando su cansancio. "Yo aún puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que vengan a relevarnos, la crisis parece haber ya pasado."

Su compañero abrió los ojos para entrecerrarlos tranquilizándose.

"No, Gigas, no puedo hacerlo, tú lo sabes" replicó el otro. "Espero que no te haya molestado mi cansancio."

"De ninguna forma. Sólo fue una sugerencia." respondió el joven de ojos marrones. "Es sólo que pienso que permanecer aquí un par de horas más a solas no empeoraría las cosas, de hecho, sigo pensando que Su Santidad puede tener ya una idea de lo que está ocurriendo y en medio de su meditación ha olvidado comunicarlo."

"¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?" se preguntó en voz alta Emmanuel, acercándose hasta un ventanal que mostraba el paisaje del Santuario en una vista cautivante, donde se veía a la ciudad atrapada en ese efímero momento entre el amanecer y la noche.

Un sonido, como el de un trueno lejano, se escuchó por encima poniendo fin al silencio que reinaba sobre el lugar alertando a los dos hombres.

"¡Mira!" exclamó Emmanuel señalando hacia el cielo. Gigas se aproximó para enterarse del acontecimiento. "¡En el cielo!"

Más allá, sobre la Colina Estrella una figura dorada se elevó por el cielo semejando una estrella fugaz que en lugar de caer se elevaba por los aires a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué crees que pudo haber sido eso?" preguntó Emmanuel asombrado a Gigas, quien permanecía con su vista puesta sobre el cielo donde viera surgir la luz que después desapareciera prontamente.

"Vino de la Colina Estrella, Emmanuel, eso no puede significar que es quizá el presagio de algo que viene..." pensó el hombre sin volverse a su interlocutor. "La paz ha sido rota y el Santuario parece estar en Guerra, a pesar de las profecías de que los Dioses volverán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Es una Guerra Sagrada."

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: LIBRA: JUSTICIA**

**Capítulo 3: El Choque de los Guerreros Sagrados**

El anciano permanecía alerta, más de lo que había estado en los últimos cientos de años. Por vez primera desde el inicio de su misión de vigilancia, la presencia ajena de un Dios con Cosmo agresor se había hecho visible en la Tierra y, para su alarma, había bloqueado su capacidad de comunicarse con el Santuario de Athena para consultar sobre el curso en acción.

"La Cosmoenergía emanaba una voluntad de Muerte. El enemigo se ha despertado antes de lo pensado" había concluido con preocupación.

Durante la noche había rogado por una respuesta, por sólo una oportunidad para saber el curso que debía seguir sin obtener ninguna respuesta; sin embargo, observando el cielo esta mañana, pudo sentir el arribo de una energía de gran poder que le buscaba certeramente, una energía que contenía en sí la bienvenida presencia de un amigo.

Como si de un pequeño sol se tratase, por encima de las crestas de las Cinco Viejas Montañas, un meteoro pareció proyectarse, trazando una ruta que se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde el enjuto anciano aguardaba el encuentro. No evitó sonreírse.

'Aún estás llenos de recursos, viejo amigo mío' pensó Dohko agradeciendo a Athena la sabiduría de su Patriarca. "Elegiste bien, Mi Señora. Y aquí hay una lección que aprender." cerrando sus ojos, el anciano encendió su dorado Cosmo para recibir a su visita. "¡Bienvenida a Cinco Picos, Armadura Dorada de Aries!" concluyó en voz alta.

"¡No lo acepto!" gritó Emma violentamente, rompiendo el vaso en donde recién había bebido agua. "¡No y no!"

"Señora, usted debe de entender que ante la muerte de Herr Von Marko se debe de hacer algo" dijo el jefe de la guardia nazi que hubiera acompañado al mensajero del Führer hasta aquel paraje enclavado en una densa selva asiática. "No se puede continuar con la expedición hasta que todo se aclare de forma satisfactoria."

La mujer observó al oficial sin disfrazar la ira que podía proyectar por sus ojos. Había esperado ya tanto tiempo para este reencuentro, que no podía conformarse con excusas estúpidas interpuestas por un humano que no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella estaba por lograr.

¿Pero cómo pedir comprensión a nadie? ¡Estaba sola! Como lo había estado durante los últimos siglos, desde que aquel Dios a quien ella odiaba y amaba, la hubiese hecho a un lado por una advenediza. Tras muchos intentos, había logrado encontrar el cuerpo joven en el cual encarnarse para recuperar todo aquello que se le había arrebatado desde la antigüedad y ahora, la muerte de un insecto, amenazaba con el cumplimiento de aquella misión.

"¡No volveré a Alemania hasta que haya concluido la expedición!" dijo determinante. "¡No me detendré ante nada!"

Los ojos de Emma parecieron desaparecer ante un color púrpura que le llenaban mientras que su cabello parecía adquirir vida propia.

"¡Ante nada!"

En otra parte, apartados del campamento, Adamantios, Phaidon y Tzannis permanecían sentados. Phaidon eructó visiblemente lanzando lejos un hueso que había estado cubierto de mucha carne.

"¡Harto! ¡Estoy harto del sabor de la carne muerta!" se quejó el ayudante del albino. "Aunque admito que este hombre Von Merk debió de haber tenido una buena vida, su sabor era más delicado que lo último que he podido comer." añadió, carcajeando sonoramente. "¡Lástima que el veneno amargó ligeramente la carne!"

Adamantios y Tzannis lo observaron. Phaidon se limpió con el antebrazo la sangre que le había quedado sobre la boca y preguntó, haciendo de un lado la actitud bromista.

"Ya sé, Adamantios, que estás preocupado por lo que pasó ayer en la noche, ¿no es cierto?" Tzannis observó mudamente a Adamantios el cual siguió callado, analizando los huesos lanzados lejos de donde se encontraban.

"Hay que estar alertas" advirtió el gigante albino. "La mujer finalmente ha demostrado su poder, pero hay algo que no logro entender. Lo que ayer sentí fue el poder de un Dios."

Tzannis con su silencio pareció afirmar las palabras de su jefe. Los tres de pronto pudieron sentirlo, cerca de ellos, una emanación enorme de Cosmo que provenía de la tienda de Emma. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente en alerta, la Cosmoenergía era sumamente agresiva... ¡y mortal!

"¡Cúbranse!" gritó Adamantios lanzándose lejos de ahí, mientras que una sombra oscura tapó el sol como si de pronto las nubes hubieran descendido hasta el suelo. Se escucharon gritos de horror entre las tropas y nativos que eran parte de la campaña.

Era la sombra de la muerte.

Una chispa de Cosmo dorado se desprendió del fulgor que emanaba la Armadura Dorada de Aries en los Cinco Picos. Lentamente, ésta se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Dohko, posándose delante de él.

El enjuto hombre cerró sus ojos y armonizó su propio Cosmo mental con la frecuencia que aquella luciérnaga cósmica poseía, haciendo que su mente se transportase a otro lugar.

Delante de Dohko, la imagen mental de Shion apareció, luciendo una sonrisa.

"Amigo mío..." dijo el Lemuriano jovialmente. Para Dohko era claro que Shion no le veía, sino que estaba observando una proyección mental del Patriarca, el cual, se presentó ante él no investido como tal, sino como lo viera la última vez, varias décadas atrás cubierto con su Armadura Dorada. "No he encontrado otra forma de comunicarme más que enviándote un mensaje cósmico grabado en la conciencia de mi Armadura. Para estas alturas seguramente sabrás, tan bien como yo, que los enemigos de Athena han realizado un movimiento tanto inesperado como atrevido, y mi incapacidad para poderme comunicar directamente contigo se debe a la presencia divina que está interfiriendo con el Santuario; para ello, tuve que utilizar todo mi poder para lograr hacer salir a Aries de aquí" agregó. "Lamentablemente, ante estos acontecimientos tan sorpresivos, nos encontrábamos poco preparados y yo no tengo la capacidad de abandonar el Santuario, siendo el único Santo Dorado aquí que podría hacer algo al respecto para protegerle, aunque te pediré que despaches una alerta a todos los Santos que ya están en funciones y repartidos por el mundo a la espera de órdenes. Ellos deben volver al Santuario, amigo mío" la voz de Shion había adquirido un matiz determinante. "Las intenciones de este enemigo son claras, puesto que su energía cósmica es la misma de ese temido enemigo que causó tantas muertes en el pasado. Sí, Dohko, seguramente tú también la has ya reconocido, estamos tratando con el Dios de la Muerte..."

Adamantios, Phaidon y Tzannis se abrieron paso a través del camino de muerte que la emanación de Cosmoenergía había dejado a su paso. Increíblemente, varios de los jóvenes soldados y nativos, que instantes antes se veían sanos y fuertes, ahora mostraban inicios de descomposición avanzada. Enjambres de moscas zumbaban por todo el lugar, dándose un banquete con la carroña.

"Sólo los acompañantes de la muerte se atreven a acercarse..." señaló Phaidon mientras andaban el camino. "Otros animales más grandes parecen haber huido de aquí." Su empatía con las fieras hacía que los sentidos de los Guerreros de Ares les advirtieran que se encontraban en peligro, pero Adamantios avanzó firme, con la decisión dibujada en su rostro y la indignación que se había convertido en enojo.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron hasta ver a unos metros de sí la tienda de Emma. Plantándose firmemente, Adamantios utilizó su Cosmo para proyectar su voz.

"¡Sal de ahí, Emma!" ordenó perentoriamente. "¡Sal de ahí, mujer!"

Lentamente la puerta de tela se abrió y del interior salió Emma, portando en su mano derecha una lanza dorada de diseño sencillo. Su rostro mostraba calma.

"¡Adamantios, qué bueno que están ya aquí!" dijo ella, expulsando un poco de energía oscura a su alrededor. "Hemos perdido mucho tiempo ya aquí, es hora de reiniciar el camino."

"No tan pronto, mujer." dijo Adamantios tranquilamente. "¡Ahora mismo tú me vas a decir quién eres! ¡Tú no eres una seguidora del Oscuro Señor de la Guerra!" exclamó señalándola acusadoramente. "¡Habla!"

Emma dejó de sonreír para mostrar un gesto serio que se tornó amenazador.

"¡Tú a mí no me hablas de esa forma, Adamantios!" replicó molesta.

"¡Si no me respondes, yo...!" el albino expulsó Cosmoenergía poniéndose en posición de ataque, mientras que los otros dos hombres seguían los movimientos de su líder, imitando su postura.

"Ustedes están vivos sólo porque yo lo permito, Adamantios. Hemos logrado tener una relación productiva tú y yo, ¿por qué echarla a perder con un mal entendido? Más cuando..." dijo ella mientras alzaba las manos y un aire pesado recorrió el campamento.

Bandadas de aves a lo lejos se elevaron alejándose del lugar como presintiendo una desgracia. Adamantios y sus hombres miraron a su alrededor para escuchar sonidos sobrenaturales en torno a ellos, encontrándose con que los cadáveres de los nazis se levantaban, preparando sus armas contra ellos. Los Guerreros de Ares, sorprendidos, miraron de vuelta a la mujer que conocían como Emma.

"...Todavía podemos seguir obteniendo beneficios mutuos. ¡Únanse a mí, Guerreros de Ares! Si me ayudan puedo cumplir con la parte del trato por la que han trabajado tanto tiempo" añadió Emma, esperando una respuesta del albino.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Adamantios, bajando la guardia. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Yo soy la Doncella que Trae la Muerte, aquella cuyo nombre no debe de ser pronunciado: Perséfone, la Diosa de la Muerte." concluyó la bella mujer, mostrando su sonrisa perfecta a través de sus rojizos labios.

"El Oráculo me ha mostrado que la amenaza se cierne sobre el sitio donde Athena ha encerrado a las Ciento Ocho Estrellas Malignas, Dohko, por lo que tu deber de protección del sitio es requerido" informó Shion en su mensaje cósmico al anciano de Libra. "Confío en que tu poder será suficiente... y ruego a Athena que Niké te corone. Amigo mío, si has de caer en esta ocasión puedes estar seguro que, como tú, el Santuario se defenderá con todo el poder del que podemos echar mano. ¡No podemos permitir que Hades triunfe!"

La imagen de Shion desapareció finalmente. Dohko abrió sus ojos para observar cómo la Armadura de Aries vibraba una vez más, lanzándose de regreso a los cielos para retornar al Santuario en Grecia.

"Haré todo lo que yo pueda para evitar que el Santuario sea dañado, Shion" replicó Dohko, sintiendo que su sangre se calentaba y que el impulso del guerrero lo llenaba totalmente. "¡La Torre de los Espectros no será violada!"

Su Cosmo ardió, elevándose y provocando que la Cascada de Rozan invirtiera su curso. Detrás de Dohko se dibujó la figura de la constelación de Libra y el fiero rugido de un tigre pareció atravesar los cielos.

La noche ya parecía caer sobre la espesa selva en Camboya, una lúgubre columna de soldados descarnados caminaba imparable. En medio de la comitiva, siendo cargada por algunos de ellos, Perséfone, Diosa Reina del Inframundo, sonrió.

'Sin las ataduras de las debilidades mortales, estos soldados han logrado desafiar al tiempo concluyendo la travesía que hubiera tomado otros dos días para llegar hasta aquí. ¡Ah, Hades!' exclamó en su mente. '¡Pronto te demostraré mi valía como la verdadera Reina de tus fuerzas y te demostraré lo errado que estuviste al buscarte por sustituta una advenediza mortal!'

A lo lejos, por encima de la espesura de las copas de los árboles, una ominosa sombra se levantó delante de ellos. Una torre que mostraba un pétreo y colosal rostro que parecía observar más allá de cualquier punto.

"¡Al fin!" exclamó la mujer poniéndose de pie, sintiendo una emoción verdadera recorrerla. "¡Al fin hemos llegado!"

La columna se detuvo. Brincando de su asiento, Perséfone caminó hasta donde se encontraba Adamantios y sus hombres.

"Ya lo sabes, Adamantios. Una vez que tome el control del Reino de la Muerte liberaré a Ares." dijo ella. "Pero ahora tienes que terminar de cumplir con tu pacto conmigo. ¡Rompan la barrera protectora de Athena y revivan a los Espectros!" ordenó. "¡Así el Mundo y el Infierno me pertenecerán! ¡Lograré lo que Lord Hades jamás ha podido, vencer a la maldita de Athena y a sus Santos!"

Adamantios elevó su Cosmo, al igual que sus hombres, mientras que un rugido escapaba de sus gargantas adquiriendo una apariencia menos humana y más animal. Sus ropas se desgarraron, sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad amarillenta y sus uñas se transformaron en garras. Sus dientes crecieron hasta convertirse en hileras puntiagudas.

Los tres se lanzaron hacia el frente para luchar contra la protección de Athena, mientras que los soldados nazis muertos alistaban sus armas para apoyarlos.

Perséfone rió, complacida. Aquella noche de luna llena ella retornaría al poder de los Infiernos y consumaría varias venganzas.

¡De pronto en el cielo, la luna pareció palidecer! Los Berserkers de Ares detuvieron su camino y la sonrisa de la Diosa se interrumpió. Un sonido imponente salió de la luz que brillaba sobre ellos.

"¡Pisan terreno prohibido por la Diosa de la Tierra, Athena!" se oyó exclamar. "¡Detengan su camino y regresen por donde han venido en nombre de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises!" La voz era imperativa y clara.

A la mención del nombre de Athena, las figuras infernales parecieron retorcerse en desagrado. Molesta, iracunda, Perséfone gritó de vuelta.

"¡Athena no tiene potestad sobre mí ni sobre mis Guerreros! ¡Has cometido un grave error presentándote aquí pensando que podrás ganar! ¡Esta noche te veré arrodillado a mis pies clamando piedad en el Infierno, Santo Ateniense!" exclamó ella, escupiendo con asco el título del Guardián que se había presentado en aquella su noche triunfal. "¡Acaben con él!" ordenó.

Las tropas muertas abrieron fuego contra la luz en el cielo en un frenesí provocado por las palabras de la Diosa de la Muerte. Afinando su vista, los Berserkers pudieron distinguir que la luz emanaba de una figura parecida a la de un hombre suspendida en el cielo y mostraron sus colmillos.

"Santo de Athena..." gruñó Adamantios, siseando. "¡Morirás!"

Al ataque de las tropas sobrenaturales se sumaron los Cosmo de Phaidon y Tzannis, quienes lanzaron un rugido pasando por encima de varios guerreros y alzándose del suelo para atacar con bestiales movimientos. Adamantios observaba, lo mismo que Perséfone, esperando que el ataque fuera exitoso.

La figura brilló más en el cielo y comenzó a descender, alejándose del lugar, retrocediendo. Pudieron notar que poco a poco, la luz pareció apagarse del cielo para detener su camino varios metros atrás. Los disparos de las tropas fueron más furiosos, mientras que algunos soldados muertos que habían estado hasta delante de la comitiva, iniciaron su camino para aumentar el ataque en la retaguardia.

"¡No descuiden el frente!" ordenó Adamantios a algunos de los soldados muertos que se encontraban cerca de dónde él estaba. "¡Rodeen y protejan a la Diosa! ¡Tzannis! ¡Phaidon! ¡Acábenlo!"

Corriendo ágilmente entre las tropas y evadiendo los disparos a gran velocidad, los Guerreros de Ares ajustaron sus pupilas para ver en la oscuridad y poder ubicar exactamente su objetivo.

"¡Atrás, Espurios del Infierno!" gritó Dohko valientemente, levantando un brazo que rechazó varias balas de las metrallas nazis que rebotaron contra otros de sus enemigos muertos. Haciendo arder su potente Cosmo, logró quemar algunas otras antes de que le tocaran y evadir otras tantas. '¡Son muchos y el Cosmo que les protege es poderoso!' pensó, dándose cuenta que le podrían causar más problemas. "¡Tengo que rechazarles a todos!"

Una ráfaga de aire pareció envolverle mientras que detrás de él se dibujaba la figura de un dragón:

"¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" gritó con potente voz, lanzando un golpe que salió de su puño proyectado hacia delante y liberando un rugido de un dragón que parecía nacer de sus propias manos. El dragón, como un imparable ariete, se abrió paso entre sus enemigos que volaron de un lado al otro sin poder hacer nada ante la fuerza de su ataque.

A lo lejos, Perséfone se posó sobre el vehículo que la había transportado, permitiéndole observar desde arriba la venida del temible golpe liberado por el Guerrero de Athena. Incendiando su Cosmo, erigió una burbuja de energía oscura para protegerse, mientras sus ojos y su cabello adquirían una tonalidad púrpura que resaltó con el color de su piel. Ahora que se había revelado quién era en realidad, podía hacer uso total del cuerpo en el que había encarnado.

Una ráfaga de humo se levantó como una explosión al chocar el Dragón del Santo de Libra y el campo de fuerza levantado por la Reina del Inframundo. Todo fue confusión por unos instantes, ni siquiera Perséfone o Adamantios podían discernir lo que ocurría.

Aprovechando este momento de confusión, Dohko, enfundado en su Armadura Dorada y de nueva cuenta, luciendo su juventud, ganó terreno corriendo tan rápido como podía. Algunos soldados derribados intentaron detener su paso, pero haciendo arder su Cosmo, Dohko logró calcinar sus miembros.

"¡Adamantios!" gritó Perséfone al gigante que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

"Phaidon y Tzannis ya están allá... ¡deben de estar a punto de encontrarle!" respondió el Berserker a la pregunta no hecha por la Diosa.

Recuperados del ataque, las tropas de Perséfone se levantaron nuevamente para lanzarse furiosas contra el Santo Dorado de Libra. Se escuchaban lamentos y estertores, pero estos eran los sonidos de guerra de las tropas nazi a órdenes de la infernal Diosa.

"¡Es difícil deshacerse de todos ellos!" descubrió Dohko con sorpresa, viendo que la intensidad del ataque de sus inusuales enemigos se incrementaba. "¡Al no sentir dolor no temen que sus cuerpos sean heridos o destruidos! ¡Y lo peor es que sus manos sueltas o sus piernas siguen atacando! No podrían acabarme, pero me están deteniendo... ¡tengo que hacer algo!" agregó comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad, rechazando a sus captores.

Phaidon y Tzannis se detuvieron frente al trompo humano que lanzaba restos humanos por todas partes. Recargado sobre una roca, Phaidon atrapó con una mano un brazo que volaba por los aires para llevárselo a la boca, arrancando dos dedos de la mano con una mordida para luego dejarlo caer. Su mandíbula hizo crujir los huesos de su bocadillo y algo de sangre escurrió por su quijada, ahora más de animal que humana. Finalmente, Dohko se detuvo para encontrarse en medio de un área limpia de no muertos, pero obstruido en su camino por un par de Guerreros que tenían un aspecto temible.

"¡Ustedes no son Espectros de Hades!" exclamó fuertemente tras analizar su apariencia y sus Cosmo. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Dicen que las Guerras crean alianzas extrañas, Santo de Athena. ¡Finalmente delante de nosotros tenemos una presa que habíamos anhelado en nuestros más salvajes sueños!" respondió Phaidon, bajando de la roca donde se encontrara apostado. "Tu Diosa hace muy buen trabajo intentando quitar de en medio a otros de su especie, pero como ella, algunos de ellos han dejado Guerreros en la Tierra que aguardan sus respectivos regresos" afianzándose más en el suelo, Phaidon elevó su Cosmoenergía blanquecina a su alrededor. "¡Yo soy Phaidon de Cidoimos1, Berserker de Ares!"

¡Dohko se estremeció ante la revelación! ¿Éste era el signo de los nuevos tiempos? ¿Alianzas entre Dioses enemigos de Athena para lograr, por fin, vencerla? El Cosmo del Guerrero que tenía enfrente, del cual podía percibir se iba elevando poco a poco, era temible, pero aún así tenía que ganar tiempo.

"¿Y tu compañero, no habla?" preguntó finalmente Dohko, poniéndose en guardia.

Phaidon mostró sus afilados colmillos manchados de sangre en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

"¿Quién, él?" preguntó señalando a Tzannis, quien dio un paso hacia delante del propio Phaidon. El aludido conservaba aún un aspecto más humano, su cabello era rubio y lacio que le caía sobre los hombros, solamente sus ojos amarillentos y nariz achatada como la de un felino le conferían un aspecto más animal. "Mi compañero es Tzannis de Alala. ¿Por qué no le dices algo al Santo de Athena, amigo?" preguntó el Berserker cáusticamente.

Tzannis asintió y abrió su boca para lanzar un grito que dejó escapar con un enorme Cosmo que liberó, en instantes, un viento con la fuerza de un temible huracán que golpeó a Dohko con fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires. Phaidon rió alistando sus garras a los lados y tensando los poderosos músculos de sus piernas para dar un brinco que, magnificado con su propia energía cósmica, lo lanzó por los aires para alcanzar al Santo de Athena.

Habiendo perdido totalmente el equilibrio en el aire y envuelto aún en el choque sónico que el grito del Berserker de Alala2 le hubiera provocado, Dohko recibió el golpe de Phaidon en la espalda con gran fuerza, haciendo que un dolor sordo invadiera al Librano.

Dohko se movió para evitar un segundo golpe que, ahora, iba dirigido a su pecho. Lográndolo, lanzó un torpe contraataque, aún poco exacto por la sorpresa de la pérdida de la estabilidad ante el ataque del otro Guerrero de Ares, quien había cerrado de nueva cuenta la boca observando cómo el Santo de Athena seguía atrapado por su técnica. O quizá, pensó Dohko, no queriendo lastimar a su propio compañero.

Maniobrando en el aire, el Santo de Libra logró flexionarse para tomar los tobillos de su enemigo en una complicada maniobra, que hizo que el Guerrero de Ares abriera los ojos con sorpresa de que la hubiera logrado. Dohko frunció el ceño mientras tensaba su abdomen para mover al Berserker y lanzarlo en medio del torrente de aire que lo tenía atrapado.

El grito del Guerrero de Ares se unió al del sonido penetrante de la técnica de su compañero. Emitiendo nuevamente Cosmo, Tzannis murmuró algo en voz baja y su técnica desapareció, haciendo que tanto Dohko como Phaidon se proyectaran contra el suelo. Apoyando su mano en el suelo, Dohko se echó hacia atrás al aterrizar, lanzándose contra el tronco de un árbol cercano e impulsándose hacia delante, dirigiéndose al Guerrero de cabellos rubios.

"¡No, no lo harás otra vez!" prometió Dohko, tomando al guerrero por el cuello en un fuerte apretón, evitando que éste lograra emitir una vez más su técnica.

Mientras esto ocurría, Phaidon caía pesadamente contra la roca en donde hubiera estado apostado unos momentos antes, dejándose oír un sonido crujiente de su pecho. Un grito salvaje escapó de su boca, mientras que Dohko proseguía su ataque contra Tzannis.

"¡Me temo que no me gusta tu tema de conversación!" dijo Dohko con un tono que sonó sorprendentemente bromista en medio de su pelea. "¡Un viejo proverbio chino dice que el sabio calla y el necio habla!" la fuerza de su puño se incrementó en el cuello del Berserker de Ares, el cual mostró miedo en su rostro al sentir que el aire le faltaba. Desesperado, el Guerrero de Alala lanzó varias frenéticas patadas contra su oponente, encontrándose varias veces con la protección de la Armadura Dorada de Libra cubriendo a su enemigo.

Phaidon se levantó, tocándose el pecho cerciorándose del daño sufrido. Un par de costillas rotas y, muy probablemente, una hemorragia interna. Si iba a terminar con su enemigo debía de ser rápido. Observó hacia donde se encontraba, logrando escuchar a través del aire, cómo las vértebras del cuello de Tzannis cedían a la presión del Santo de Athena hasta que su cuello se rompiese con un crujido. Cuando Dohko notó que su enemigo no era más un peligro, debilitó la fuerza de su puño y lo soltó al fin, para volverse presto hacia donde se encontraba Phaidon.

"Ahora somos sólo tú y yo, Phaidon" dijo, lanzando el cuerpo de Tzannis a un lado como un despojo.

"Pensé que los Santos de Athena eran más finos en el arte del combate" replicó el Guerrero de Cidoimos logrando sonreír a pesar de todo. "Ahora veo que tu ataque se asemeja al de un tigre que se lanza a la yugular de su enemigo hasta asfixiarle y matarle." carcajeando, escupió un poco de sangre de su interior para concluir. "Al final, somos asesinos a la orden de Dioses de la Guerra."

Dohko cerró sus puños, insultado.

"¡No te atrevas a comparar a los tuyos con los Santos de Athena!" exclamó Dohko alzando el brillo de su Cosmo.

"¡Ah! ¿Te sientes superior a nosotros, los Guerreros de Ares?" preguntó Phaidon alzando su Cosmo igualmente. "¡Esa arrogancia puede ser tu perdición! Mientras no te asumas como mi igual, ¡no podrás derrotarme!"

Dohko soltó una carcajada retadora.

"¡Ustedes ya han demostrado que no son capaces de vencer a un Santo Ateniense, en unos instantes estarás tirado junto al cadáver de tu compañero!" exclamó el Santo dorado de Libra.

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Phaidon sonriendo. "¡He esperado años para poder luchar contra un Guerrero de Athena! En el pasado ustedes lograron derrotar a nuestro Dios y nuestras fuerzas, haciéndonos unos parias a los pocos que reencarnamos en tiempos en los que hubiera correspondido el regreso de Ares. ¡No tienes una pequeña idea de lo que se siente ser el último Guerrero de tu Dios y tener la esperanza de su retorno!"

Dohko escuchó atentamente las palabras del Berserker que incrementaba su fuerza cósmica por momentos. Sorprendido, pensó que al final, quizá sus palabras eran ciertas y que no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

"Phaidon, las Guerras tienen ganadores y perdedores. Yo no estoy aquí en una persecución contra ti, sino porque están intentando liberar un mal que les es ajeno... ¿Por qué pelean una guerra que no es la suya?" preguntó el Santo Dorado de Libra, intentando indagar un poco más sobre la situación.

"Unas cuantas palabras y tu arrogancia, ¿a dónde se ha ido, Santo de Athena?" respondió el Berserker alzando sus brazos y despidiendo su Cosmo. "¡No te confundas! ¡Yo sí soy tu enemigo y he esperado toda mi vida por el momento de manchar mis manos con la sangre de un Santo de Athena! ¡WAR FRENZY!" gritó explotando su Cosmo en una energía de muchos golpes que fueron lanzados a gran velocidad contra Dohko. "¡WAR FRENZY!" exclamó una vez más renovando su ataque contra su enemigo en una nueva oleada.

"¡Son tan rápidos como la luz!" pensó Dohko, quien recibió los golpes de su enemigo total y frontalmente siendo lanzado por encima de la selva. En su vuelo, pudo observar como a lo lejos, las fuerzas de los soldados muertos se reagrupaban y seguían su camino rumbo al campo protector de las ruinas de Angkor3 y a la Diosa Perséfone avanzando junto con otro hombre. '¡Por Athena, no puedo perder!' pensó apurado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo ataque en la forma de un par de puños que golpearon su pecho, pudo observar, brevemente, que Phaidon había brincado en el aire y completado lo que había intentado unos instantes antes.

El golpe de Dohko al chocar contra el suelo estremeció algunos árboles que se derrumbaron ante su paso. Un cráter se había abierto en el sitio de su forzado aterrizaje mientras que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Phaidon aterrizó unos metros más adelante y se volvió, elegantemente, como un felino, hacia el sitio donde había caído su víctima. Alistando sus garras, el Guerrero de Cidoimos las hizo brillar con Cosmo mientras que se aproximaba al Santo Dorado de Libra.

Llegando hasta él, Phaidon tomó a Dohko del cuello y lo levantó para observarle, mientras que levantaba su mano derecha para asestar el golpe final. Pasando su lengua entre sus colmillos, el Berserker declaró.

"Pensé que sería mucho más difícil pero no por ello es menos gratificante. ¡Esta noche cenaré carne de un Santo de Athena!" con fuerza lanzó su brazo derecho contra el rostro de Dohko, el cual, en un movimiento rápido, elevó sus brazos para detener el golpe como si fuera el de una espada, al tiempo que abriendo sus ojos respondió:

"No me gusta la elección de platillos" replicó haciendo arder su Cosmo entre sus palmas, la carne de Phaidon comenzó a quemarse y sus huesos fueron rotos por la presión del Santo de Libra. Levantándose con firmeza, Dohko lo elevó por los aires en un rápido movimiento mientras que gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!"

Un dragón dorado escapó de las manos del Santo de Libra, envolviendo al Berserker que murió instantáneamente siendo deshecho en mil pedazos que se quemaron ante la potencia del Cosmo que envolvió la técnica del Santo Dorado.

Dohko se volvió hacia el otro lado, emprendiendo nuevamente una carrera. Podía sentir con su Cosmo cómo las fuerzas de Perséfone comenzaban a afectar la barrera de Athena alrededor de la Torre haciendo más urgente el detenerlos.

Adamantios volvió su rostro hacia atrás de pronto, provocando que Perséfone se volviera a su vez a mirarlo.

"Tzannis... Phaidon..." murmuró los nombres de sus compañeros en voz baja.

"Sí" escuchó la voz de Perséfone confirmar. "Ya están muertos. Parece que Athena finalmente ha mandado a alguien muy capaz para proteger el lugar. ¡Debí de pensarlo antes!" concluyó, sonriendo.

Adamantios se volvió con gesto furibundo a la Diosa, mostrándole amenazante sus colmillos.

"Es sólo una broma, Adamantios. Una vez que reasuma el control del Infierno podré devolverles la vida a tus compañeros, así como a tu Dios, ese fue el trato, ¿no es cierto? Yo cumplo con mi palabra."

Un fulgor dorado se vio avanzar lentamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban, acompañados del sonido de unos pasos. De entre la espesura de la selva, un joven Santo Dorado de increíble Cosmo se presentó delante de ellos, separados apenas por unos cuantos metros. Éste se detuvo ante ellos estudiando la escena: Más soldados nazis muertos intentando traspasar la barrera protectora del Sello de Athena, un Guerrero de Ares, sin duda por su aspecto de gran tamaño y albino, una mujer de cabello púrpura profundo que sostenía un arma en su mano y siendo llevada por un grupo de indígenas, tan muertos como los soldados.

"Hasta esta noche, me he encontrado que no me gustan sus temas de conversación ni sus gustos por la comida..." dijo finalmente Dohko tronándose los dedos de las manos y elevando su Cosmo. "Ahora encuentro que tenemos aquí a personas que intentan entrar donde no son bienvenidos. Soy la comitiva de bienvenida que envía la Señora Athena, y lo sentimos, pero por esta noche no estamos recibiendo a nadie."

Adamantios gruñó dando un paso hacia delante apretando sus puños, pero lo detuvo el sonido de las carcajadas de Perséfone.

"¡Vaya, un Santo de Athena que tiene sentido del humor!" la Diosa se carcajeó unos momentos más, ante el silencio que se hizo entre las tropas que se detuvieron para volverse hacia donde se encontraba el Santo Dorado y la perplejidad de Adamantios, quien estaba siendo consumido por la ira. Finalmente, la Reina del Inframundo detuvo su risa y elevando su Cosmo lo lanzó proyectándolo por la Lanza del Destino contra Dohko a una velocidad tan grande que no pudo evitar. El Santo Dorado de Libra cayó de rodillas, presa de un gran dolor. "¡Arrodíllate ante la presencia de un Dios, estúpido mortal y di tu nombre!"

Envuelto en la burbuja de Cosmoenergía oscura lanzada por la Diosa, Dohko se encomendó a Athena, habiendo probado un poco del poder de sus nuevos rivales, supo inmediatamente que la muerte era una posibilidad muy factible.

"¡Athena, acompáñame!" gritó finalmente y elevando su Cosmo, provocando con ello que el ataque de la Diosa se volviera más constrictivo, aumentando inmediatamente el dolor que le causaba. Adamantios y Perséfone observaron cómo el hombre forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, mostrando el orgullo de un Guerrero listo para luchar hasta el final.

Asombrando a los dos seres, Dohko logró levantar su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido. Imperceptible para sus enemigos, un tigre se dibujó en su espalda mientras que el Santo de Athena logró romper, con un grito que resonó por toda la selva, la energía de la Diosa.

Respirando agitadamente, agradeció mentalmente a su Diosa y abrió de nueva cuenta sus labios, para ver de frente a sus enemigos de pie frente a él.

"¡Yo soy Dohko, Santo Dorado de Libra!"

_Concluirá..._

1 Cidoimos era el demonio (o daimon) del alboroto de las batallas, el cual se dice, acompañaba a Ares en sus excursiones guerreras.- Nota del Autor.

2 Alala es la Diosa personificación del Grito de Guerra griego. Se decía que era hija de Ares. – Nota del Autor.

3 La Torre de las 108 Estrellas Malignas se parece notablemente al templo de Bayón del complejo arquitectónico de Angkor Wat en Camboya en Asia. Se dice que Dohko en su vigilancia mira hacia un lugar en el lejano sur desde donde se encuentra. – Nota del Autor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maestro, ¿es el destino inevitable?" preguntó el joven Dohko a su mentor, un hombre calvo y de piel morena, de largos bigotes y negras barbas. Su apariencia mostraba serenidad y sabiduría. Vestía a la usanza tradicional china con un traje de color verde.

"Casi siempre, Dohko" respondió el hombre. "Hay quienes nacen con una predeterminación a la desgracia que jamás es corregida, todo lo contrario, es incluso bienvenida por quienes han nacido con esos signos." El hombre dio la media vuelta para observar la Cascada de Rozán en su eterno descenso. "Sin embargo, ocasionalmente hay seres extraordinarios capaces de levantarse y sobreponerse a todas las contrariedades que un destino predeterminado adverso les presenta. Y entonces, se convierten en héroes."

El joven Librano lo escuchó atentamente, sintiendo la llama de la esperanza iluminarle.

"¡Maestro, espero poder ser un guerrero capaz de forjarse su propio destino!" exclamó. "¡Una vez que obtenga la Armadura del Dragón espero ser el mejor Santo de Bronce de la Orden!" su voz estaba impresa del entusiasmo juvenil.

"Te creo, Dohko" repuso el hombre. "Tengo experiencia en conocer el potencial de los hombres que pueden llegar a ser grandes héroes y tú eres uno de ellos, por eso es que he sido tan cuidadoso con tu entrenamiento" le dijo volviéndose, el hombre se aproximó a su alumno tomándole de los hombros, mientras que el chico le observaba atentamente. "¡No quiero que olvides jamás que un Santo es la encarnación de la Justicia sobre la Tierra! No obstante, como hombre y humano, eres susceptible a equivocarte. ¡No te envanezcas! ¡No permitas que tu corazón jamás se engañe por las delicias del poder!" señaló sus alrededores. "¡Este es un mundo hermoso por el cual vale la pena luchar y morir! Y esa capacidad de sacrificio por el mundo y por Athena no puede ser posible, si antes no permites que la serenidad se asiente en tu mente, sin que eso signifique que domes tus ímpetus por triunfar. Eso puedes lograrlo entrenando tu mente."

"¡Maestro!" prorrumpió emocionado el joven Dohko asintiendo con determinación animado por las palabras de su Maestro. "¡Le prometo que entrenaré mi mente y seré disciplinado! ¡Usaré mi entusiasmo siempre de acuerdo a lo que mis pensamientos me dicten!"

"¡Muy bien, muy bien, Dohko!" asintió ahora el sonriente hombre moreno levantando una mano. "El poder de la Justicia es uno que debe de nacer del equilibrio de dos cosas muy importantes que se tiene como humano: La mente y el corazón" dijo señalándole al centro de su pecho al Librano. "Si logras ese equilibrio, Dohko, serás capaz de ser el mejor tomador de decisiones de los Santos de Athena y los inspirarás en la lucha como un símbolo."

Mirando su pecho, Dohko meditó en las palabras de su mentor.

"Mi corazón..." repitió lentamente.

"Eso no sólo te dará la ventaja de convertirte en un líder confiable, sino también te hará impredecible ante los enemigos de Athena, quienes usualmente son incapaces de comprender que el poder de un hombre supera sus límites mezquinos" sonriendo, el mentor de Dohko concluyó. "Hasta los Dioses pueden ser sorprendidos."

**POLLUX DIOSCUROS presenta:**

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: LIBRA**

Capítulo 4: Justicia 

"¡Dohko de Libra!" repitió Perséfone el nombre recién pronunciado por el Santo de Athena. "Un Santo Dorado de la Orden, debemos de sentirnos honrados al haber sido recibidos por uno de los "máximos guerreros"... ¿estás escuchando, Adamantios?" preguntó con sarcasmo, volviéndose hacia el albino que mostraba sus colmillos amenazante.

"¿Quién eres tú? Te has descrito como un Dios, pero sigo sin saber a quién me enfrento" respondió Dohko estirando sus brazos discretamente para destensar sus músculos y prepararse para el encuentro que iniciaría pronto.

"Soy la Reina Perséfone, estoy aquí para hacerme del control del Infierno y de las tropas de mi infiel marido Hades. Supongo que eso es suficiente para ti, hombrecito." respondió la bella mujer de labios rojos y cabello púrpura. "Este es Adamantios de Ascálafo, nombre odioso, ¿no es verdad1? Pero es quien me está protegiendo. Para mi sorpresa lograste resistir mi embate mortal, sin embargo..." volviéndose hacia el gigante albino, la mujer señaló con la Lanza que sostenía para proyectar su Cosmo sobre él. "...espero que eso no se repita. Odio las sorpresas." concluyó.

El Cosmo oscuro que rodeó a Adamantios lo hizo aumentar su poder, poco a poco, su cabello se oscureció, lo mismo que toda su piel, tornándose negro completamente. Sus ojos permanecieron azules, dándole una temible apariencia.

"Por cierto, él es un Berserker2, así que entre más lo hagas enojar, más poderoso se irá haciendo, Santo de Athena" explicó Perséfone sonriéndose y sentándose en su silla. "Mientras tú combates con él, yo continuaré intentando liberar a mi nuevo ejército, aunque supongo que tú no podrás verlo." Borrando finalmente su sonrisa, Perséfone ordenó. "¡Mátalo, Adamantios!"

El Berserker sonrió. En su cuerpo concentró el poder de la Diosa de la Muerte y supo que aunado a su extraordinario Cosmo podría lograr la venganza contra el guerrero de Athena. En su mente se apilaron los recuerdos de cuando descubrió que era un Berserker de Ares, cuando le habían intentado asaltar en su natal Atenas y su sangre hirvió, todo se tornó rojo y despertó en medio de una carnicería de sus victimarios. El despertar de su verdadero espíritu se convirtió en una tragedia cuando, buscando el camino de Ares, encontró la respuesta de que su Dios había perecido en una Guerra Sagrada contra la Diosa Athena. Aquella maldita que, con ayuda de sus Santos, había logrado terminar con el espíritu necesario para la humanidad de su revolución. ¡No contenta con eso asumió el patronazgo de su Dios!

Convertido en un paria, Adamantios se enroló en las fuerzas armadas de Grecia pero fue pronto rechazado por su comportamiento belicoso que lo convertían en una amenaza para sus propios compañeros. Rodó por toda Europa, en Alemania fue rechazado por su aspecto, pero en la peligrosa vida nocturna de aquel país pudo hacerse poco a poco de un espacio robando para subsistir, esperando el momento en que los Nazis invadieran Grecia para aprovechar su momento y entonces, buscar la confrontación con los malditos Santos de Athena en su propio lugar de origen. Phaidon y Tzannis se le unieron una noche en que su instinto lo llevó hasta un lugar donde estos dos usaban sus dotes guerreras para despachar a enemigos que intentaban acabar con ellos. Cuando se encontraron fue como un nuevo despertar, los recuerdos de vidas anteriores parecieron tomar su lugar en sus mentes y supieron que eran tres hombres perdidos y sin destino que cumplir. Lo único que les quedaba entonces, era labrarse un camino y un propósito.

Sus habilidades de Berserkers fueron apreciadas por muchos, pero igualmente temidas. Fueron utilizados una y otra vez por personajes siniestros que rondaban los círculos de místicos que adquirieron fuerzas dentro de la Alemania Nazi, aquellos mismos que instruyeran al Führer en los caminos de la magia negra. Siempre utilizados pero jamás engañados, ellos sabían que no eran más que el músculo de ambiciones y de rivalidades que concluían en la muerte de unos y otros enemigos.

Hasta que una noche una presencia divina les llamó a sus Cosmos, ahora sabía que aquella presencia divina era la de la propia Perséfone, y que era la única ocasión en que podía decirse que fueron engañados. Ella, como Emma, les encontró prometiéndoles el camino para resucitar al Dios que ellos adoraban y que, según dijo, era el mismo que ella amaba.

Hoy, el círculo se cerraba. Adamantios comprendió en toda su profundidad el sentimiento de abandono al no servir al Dios que más se adora con fervor, no confiaba en Perséfone y sabía que, muy probablemente, no cumpliría su palabra de resurrección de ellos ni de Ares, pero teniendo frente de sí a un Santo de Athena todo estaba saldado. Jamás tuvo la esperanza real de ver caminar en el mundo a Ares de nueva cuenta, pero siempre anheló poder tomar la venganza con sus propias manos de aquellos guerreros que habían exterminado con su Orden. Comprendió que era una rivalidad natural entre ellos: Los Berserkers de Ares y los Santos de Athena. Sin capacidad de poder coexistir en un mundo demasiado pequeño para ambos, como pequeño había sido el Universo para sus respectivas Deidades. Las muertes de Tzannis y Phaidon, en un nivel no le afectaban, pues finalmente ellos habían perecido en aras del cumplimiento del único sueño que ellos pudieron compartir, aunque también sabía que se habían ido con honor y satisfechos de que así terminaran sus vidas. Él no aspiraba a menos.

Aunque tuvo la ventaja de contar, al menos, con la ayuda de aquella que sí lo engañara en el pasado. Eso no engañaba a Adamantios, sabía que no podría esperar mucho más de la traicionera Perséfone, pero con esto era suficiente, con la oportunidad de poder gozar de su sueño en una batalla, el resultado que ella pudiese obtener le era totalmente irrelevante.

Adamantios extendió su brazo izquierdo, proyectando con toda su voluntad el Cosmo en su mano, el cual se concentró hasta adquirir la forma de una espada de doble hoja. El gesto provocó que Dohko se alistara poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Por la gloria de Ares!" exclamó Adamantios, lanzándose contra Dohko estallando su Cosmo salvajemente.

A pesar de estar preparado para un ataque, Dohko fue tomado por sorpresa ante la velocidad de su rival. Sus anteriores enemigos no mostraron la capacidad de moverse a tales velocidades, aunque algunos de sus ataques fueron tan rápidos como la luz. Con la espada cósmica pegada casi al rostro, el Santo Dorado de Libra intentó mantener atrás a su enemigo de aspecto horroroso, apretando sus dientes, como lo hacía asimismo su oponente, demostrando el esfuerzo que esta maniobra requería.

"¡Tiene tanta fuerza!" pensó Dohko, intentando serenarse para concentrarse en la pelea. "¡Es un guerrero temible!" Hasta ahora se había rebajado hasta el nivel de sus enemigos Berserkers para contrarrestar su furia con la suya propia, sin haber tenido oportunidad de luchar como a él le gustaba: pensando en su próximo movimiento. Moviendo sus piernas con rapidez, Dohko aprovechó la fuerza de su enemigo para lanzarlo lejos de sí y poder dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo para estar listo.

"¡Combate, Santo de Athena! ¡Demuéstrame tu habilidad!" invitó su enemigo lanzando saliva entre sus colmillos. "¡Quiero que no haya dudas de quién de los dos es el mejor!" lanzando un ataque cósmico con su mano izquierda, magnificado con la energía oscura de Perséfone, Dohko giró acrobáticamente por el suelo de un lado al otro hasta internarse en la maleza de la selva para distraerle. Contra varios de los árboles que le cubrieron, proyectiles de Cosmo fueron lanzados levantando una estela de humo y de fuego que iluminaron la noche.

Mientras tanto, Perséfone ordenaba a sus tropas que siguieran presionando contra el campo de fuerza de la Torre de los 108 Espectros, el cual comenzó a flaquear ante el asalto de las tropas muertas de la Diosa del Inframundo.

Dohko, usando su Cosmo para confundirse con la maleza como si se tratara de un tigre, observó fijamente a la Diosa, notando que apoyaba a sus tropas lanzando sus ataques canalizando su energía a través de aquella lanza de punta dorada que sostenía. El poder que sus fuerzas combinadas parecían tener era enorme.

"¡Debo quitársela!" pensó con determinación, siendo tomado por sorpresa por la aparición súbita delante de su rostro de la horrible y deformada cara casi de lobo del, ahora negro, Adamantios.

"¡Sal y pelea!" gruñó lanzando un golpe feroz con la espada cósmica que sostenía con su mano.

Impulsándose hacia atrás con su Cosmo, Dohko se sumergió aún más en las profundidades de la selva como si se hubiera lanzado en medio de un estanque de aguas profundas. Agachado, cerró los ojos.

"¡No puedo seguir a la defensiva!" pensó. "Mientras yo siga huyendo el combate será perdido por mí, no sólo por eso, sino porque Adamantios está alejándome cada vez más del sitio donde se encuentra Perséfone" elevando su Cosmo hasta el Séptimo Sentido, los ojos de Dohko adquirieron una tonalidad dorada. Habiendo utilizado ahora su Cosmo como un detector para encontrar a su enemigo, el Santo Dorado de Libra logró encontrarlo exactamente. Impulsándose hacia arriba, el Santo surgió como una flecha en medio de la espesura y brilló en el cielo para aterrizar delante del Berserker, el cual dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido por la estrategia del Santo de Athena.

Brillando con el glorioso poder que es derecho y herencia de un guerrero cósmico de la Diosa, Dohko comenzó su ataque lanzando golpes certeros que lanzaron hacia atrás al Guerrero de Ares.

"¡No debo dejar que utilice la espada!" pensó Dohko. "¡La clave es mantener nuestras distancias cortas!" La velocidad de su ataque era enorme, provocando que Adamantios recibiese varios golpes en su rostro que hicieron volar sangre y colmillos de su boca, el Santo de Libra se detuvo por un instante e hizo un movimiento que llevó a sus brazos cambiar de posición para proyectar con fuerza determinante su puño derecho al tiempo que gritaba: "¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!"

Adamantios recibió la Furia del Dragón de lleno en su pecho siendo expulsado con fuerza del sitio donde se encontraban y soltando la espada cósmica que había sostenido, hasta que ésta se deshizo a la mitad del aire. Pesadamente, el Berserker cayó delante de la Diosa Perséfone con los ojos cerrados. La Diosa del Inframundo se volvió dejando de lanzar su terrible energía contra el Sello de Athena para observar al guerrero inerte delante de ella por un par de metros. Instantes después, el Santo Dorado de Libra cayó ahí mismo luego de haber dado un salto a fuerza del Cosmo.

"Tu guerrero está vencido, Perséfone. Ríndete y vete de aquí. No lograrás pasar" dijo Dohko mostrando un hilo de sangre que escapaba de su boca.

La Diosa lo observó con enojo, pasando su vista de Adamantios a él por momentos. Mostrando sus dientes con enojo, ella preguntó.

"¿Qué crees que puedes hacerme, humano estúpido?" su voz estaba llena de enojo. "¡Cualquier cosa que intentes es inútil contra un Dios! No hay forma en que seas capaz de detener mi voluntad."

"¡Tal vez no, pero tengo que intentarlo!" gritó Dohko alzando su Cosmo nuevamente, repitió la secuencia de movimientos que había realizado momentos antes para gritar. "¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" una vez más, un poderoso dragón dorado pareció surgir del puño del Guerrero de Athena, el cual fue directo contra la Diosa.

Los ojos de Perséfone adquirieron un brillo púrpura y como un prodigio, el Dragón Naciente de Dohko dio media vuelta para dirigirse contra el Santo Dorado de Libra quien recibió el golpe de lleno sin acertar a defenderse. El Librano chocó contra un grueso árbol que se partió ante la brutalidad del impacto.

"¡Cualquier cosa que intentes en contra de mí será inútil, Santo de Athena!" amenazó Perséfone gritando. "¡Cualquier ataque que lances contra mí te será devuelto con el doble de furia! ¡Eres incapaz de tocarme si yo no lo permito!" concluyó.

'¡Maldición!' exclamó para sus adentros, resintiendo el golpe que había recibido. "¡No puedo rendirme!" dijo tocando su pecho recordando las palabras de su Maestro en cuanto a la fuente de donde surge el Cosmo. "¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" volvió a exclamar sin dar oportunidad a Perséfone de ver lo que el Santo de Athena haría. Una vez más, para su decepción, el golpe del dragón volvió a regresar, en esta ocasión golpeándole una vez más. Dohko cayó con su rostro contra el suelo, comenzando a sangrar por su boca una vez más. "¡De no ser por la Armadura de Libra ahora mismo estaría muerto!" pensó angustiado. El dolor era apenas soportable.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Perséfone una vez más. "¡Ni siquiera tendré que hacer absolutamente nada para terminarte, Dohko de Libra!" dijo con desprecio. "Tu terquedad será la que te exterminará finalmente." El Santo Dorado se puso de pie poco a poco, haciendo brillar su Cosmo una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. "¿Lo harás otra vez?" preguntó la bella mujer de cabello púrpura. "¡Y elevas aún más tu Cosmo! ¡Esta vez ni siquiera esa Armadura podrá protegerte!" amenazó.

"¡Athena, concédeme la fuerza!" pensó Dohko concentrando la fuerza de su Cosmo en su puño. "¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" gritó una vez más lanzando su Dragón Naciente contra la Diosa. Un rugido de dragón fue escuchado en los alrededores y el golpe que se proyectó contra la reina del Inframundo. Perséfone notó que tenía problemas para controlarle y sintió temor, pero recordando el objeto que sostenía en su mano derecha, lo puso delante de ella y emanó nuevamente su gran Cosmo divino para hacerlo regresar.

El dragón naciente giró su camino y se dirigió a Dohko para recibirlo en medio de una explosión de energía dorada que hizo que Perséfone se cubriera los ojos. Su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto de sorpresa cuando, al disiparse la luz de la explosión, se dio cuenta que Dohko estaba aún de pie y que había sido protegido por el escudo de su Armadura, el cual sostenía entre sus manos.

"¡Mientras tenga la Armadura Dorada de Libra podré seguir adelante hasta derrotarte, Diosa maligna!" gritó Dohko amenazante.

Envuelta en furia, la esposa de Hades respondió.

"¡Si esa Armadura te hace sentirte tan seguro entonces...!"

Sus palabras se interrumpieron por las de Adamantios que se comenzó a levantar lentamente.

"¡Un momento, Perséfone!" dijo con tono cansado mientras que se levantaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. "Mi pelea contra él no ha terminado... ¡yo mataré a ese Santo de Athena!" exclamó finalmente logrando ponerse de pie y proyectando su energía cósmica en forma de espada una vez más. "¡Tú!" escupió el berserker concentrando su odio en la mirada. "¡Nuestra pelea aún no ha terminado!"

Una vez más haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, Adamantios se lanzó contra Dohko con espada en mano. Pudo observar el gesto de sorpresa de su enemigo y sintió placer pensando que asestaría el golpe final de aquel encuentro pero...

En la mano de su oponente ahora brillaba una espada color dorado. Sorprendido, Adamantios observó que tirado junto al Santo de Athena se encontraba el escudo que hubiera usado para protegerse del último ataque de la Diosa.

"¿Son leyendas las que cuentan que los Santos de Athena no utilizan armas?" preguntó el Berserker aumentando la presión contra su enemigo.

"Guerrero de Ares..." dijo Dohko logrando dibujar una sonrisa en medio del gesto de esfuerzo que su defensa le hacía poner. "¡Yo poseo la capacidad de usar armas por autorización de Athena!" exclamó. Los ojos del Santo de Libra se tornaron dorados y explotó su Cosmo defensivamente rechazando a su adversario.

Adamantios, adolorido se levantó sobre sus codos, viendo cómo el Santo Dorado se lanzaba contra él semejando con sus movimientos a un tigre salvaje que atacaba a su presa. Aún poseedor de su velocidad, el Berserker logró quitarse del sitio donde Dohko le hubiese atacado, abriendo un enorme hoyo en el suelo.

"¡SHIP WRECKAGE!" gritó el Guerrero de Ares abriendo sus brazos y chocándolos con gran fuerza. El golpe sónico que esto provocó golpeó de lleno a Dohko, el cual fue expulsado de nueva cuenta. La espada de Libra salió volando por los aires mientras que, aferrándose contra el piso, el Santo Dorado intentó avanzar contra el golpe sónico que la técnica del Berserker había provocado.

La furia de la explosión arrancó a algunos árboles detrás del Santo Dorado de Libra, mientras que algunos de los objetos que las tropas nazis habían cargado se agregaron a los proyectiles que Dohko recibía. En medio de la explosión, el Guerrero de Athena sintió que algo le hería en la frente, provocando un agudo dolor que hizo que se soltara de una mano. La sangre cayó sobre su ojo izquierdo. Con dificultad, volvió su reducido campo de vista en busca de aquello que lo había herido.

Desde el otro lado, las tropas muertas nazis disparaban contra él por órdenes de la Diosa Perséfone. Siendo poseedor de la velocidad de la luz, Dohko logró ver las balas que se aproximaban hacia él como si se trataran de un apocalíptico enjambre de insectos de plomo. El Santo Dorado de Libra se soltó finalmente y, una vez más, cayó entre la espesura de la selva. Tomando entre sus manos los chacos de la Armadura de la Balanza, el Guardián de la Torre se impulsó con toda su velocidad, girando con maestría el arma y golpeando, con toda su fuerza, a las infernales tropas que eran despedazadas en grandes cantidades ante el ataque del Guerrero de Athena. La Diosa cayó al ser destrozados sus sirvientes que la sostenían en medio de humo que se levantó alrededor de ellos.

Tirada en el suelo, Perséfone abrió poco a poco sus ojos. A unos metros de ella se encontraba la Lanza del Destino. Un relámpago dorado iluminó de pronto la escena, Dohko se encontraba cerca de tomarla cuando...

La figura de Adamantios embistió al Santo Dorado de Libra quien se había agachado para recogerla. Ambos hombres rodaron por el piso forcejeando y elevando sus Cosmos. La mirada del Berserker era furiosa; de su herido hocico salía sangre y saliva entremezcladas cayendo, de pronto, sobre el rostro del Santo de Athena.

"¡Estás acabado, maldito Santo de Athena!" exclamó el guerrero de Ares. "¡No pararé hasta verte muerto delante de mí y entonces le pediré a Perséfone que te convierta en mi esclavo para poderte destrozar una vez más después de muerto!" gruñó.

"¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" gritó Dohko desesperado una vez más, explotando su Cosmoenergía con desesperación. Adamantios fue golpeado pero logró evadir la técnica, cayendo de pie a unos metros de Dohko quien se incorporó poco a poco, respirando desesperadamente. Con asco, limpió su rostro de las secreciones que el Guerrero de Ares había lanzado contra su rostro en su combate.

Perséfone se puso de pie para tomar la Lanza Dorada tranquilamente. Observó que de sus tropas muertas no quedaba nadie, pero no le importaba. Aún tenía la ventaja sobre el Santo de Athena. Observó a Adamantios y, como Diosa de la muerte, supo que la hora del Guerrero de Ares se acercaba, pero no importaba. Aún podía detener al maldito Dohko un poco más mientras que ella proseguía con su intento por romper el Sello de su enemiga. ¡Estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo! Dando la media vuelta, la mujer de cabello púrpura extendió la Lanza y transmitió su poder divino por medio de ella. La Torre de los 108 Espectros se estremeció.

Dohko observó a Perséfone reiniciar su asalto contra la Torre e intentó moverse, pero se detuvo, sintiendo que Adamantios estaba atento a cualquier movimiento suyo y que eso podía poner en peligro su vida.

"¡Eres un buen guerrero, Adamantios!" exclamó finalmente Dohko a su rival. "Eres poderoso y honorable."

"Santo de Athena, reconozco que tus habilidades son también muy buenas. Haber tenido esta pelea me ha hecho muy feliz." Dijo el enemigo sonriendo a través de su herido rostro. "Pero tú y yo sabemos que éste es el final" agregó. "Y mucho me temo que yo seré el que obtenga la victoria."

Dohko sonrió forzadamente.

"¿Qué te hace predecir ese resultado?" preguntó.

"¡Ya has utilizado todas tus técnicas en varias ocasiones! Conozco el camino de tu Cosmo y la forma en cómo te mueves. No hay manera en que me sorprendas" respondió el Guerrero de Ares. "Y los golpes que recibiste de parte de la Diosa te han dejado muy herido. No podrás soportar un golpe más sobre tu pecho."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Dohko, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

"Tu técnica del dragón tiene un grave defecto que me dará la victoria: tu corazón queda al descubierto en una pequeña fracción de milisegundos. Siendo un Santo Dorado eso no parecería ser un problema, pero te enfrentas a alguien que tiene la capacidad de hacerlo." dijo Adamantios. "¡Yo ya estoy muriendo, pero al menos te llevaré conmigo al Infierno para continuar con nuestro enfrentamiento!" siguió escupiendo un rastro de sangre de sus órganos destrozados en su interior a causa del combate. "Así que..." concluyó levantando sus manos y elevando su Cosmo. "¡Antes de morir quiero verte a ti perecer, bastardo!"

El Santo Dorado de Libra pudo reconocer que se preparaba para atacarle con su técnica final, Ship Wreckage. Dohko sabía que no podía rechazar el desafío, tendría que lanzar su golpe del dragón una vez más. Su Armadura brilló, combinada con su sangre. Ambos hombres se miraron, pendientes uno del otro, esperando a que su rival se moviera, cada uno respirando agitadamente.

"¡SHIP WRECKAGE!" gritó Adamantios juntando sus manos y lanzándose junto con su técnica contra Dohko.

"¡ROZAN SHO RYU HA!" gritó de vuelta el Santo Dorado de Libra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Adamantios quien asestó su golpe rompiéndose las manos y reventando su piel. Los huesos y la sangre de su mano habían chocado contra el antebrazo de Dohko, el cual había logrado mantener la defensa de su lado izquierdo.

El Berserker, más allá de la capacidad de sentir dolor, pudo percibir cómo la vida lo abandonaba.

"¡Hiciste tu Golpe del Dragón utilizando la mano izquierda!" exclamó. "¡Entonces eres capaz de liberar a más de uno...!"

Adamantios se iluminó en una energía color jade y brilló hasta convertirse en polvo. Dohko permaneció de pie, respirando alteradamente para volverse hacia el otro lado y ver a Perséfone embebida en su misión.

Caminando poco a poco, el Santo Dorado de Libra se limpió el sudor de la frente e intentó reunir fuerzas. Adamantios había sido un rival formidable, pero frente a Perséfone eso no sería nada. Manteniendo la dignidad de un Guerrero de Athena, Dohko se detuvo a unos metros de la Diosa para gritar.

"¡No hay nadie más que te ayude, Diosa corrupta!" gritó intentando desestabilizar a la Reina del Inframundo. En su mente se recordó que como Santo de Athena, tendría que elevarse sobre los humanos pero manteniendo el corazón de un humano, un corazón lleno de amor por su misión y por la Tierra, para poder levantarse contra las adversidades. No era imposible vencer a un Dios, la historia del Santuario lo demostraba. En la Guerra Sagrada anterior pudo ser testigo de cómo un joven de la orden, un Santo de Bronce, hubiera sido capaz de herir a Hades, todo gracias al amor de éste por su Diosa y la pureza de su Cosmo. Era hora de recorrer la vereda mostrada por viejos amigos en el pasado. "Pegaso..." dijo, sonriendo brevemente.

Perséfone apuntó con la Lanza al Guerrero de Athena y amenazó.

"No entiendo la clase de necedad que te mueve, maldito humano estúpido, pero tu molesta interferencia será algo que tendré en cuenta una vez que tome el control nuevamente de mi Reino, te lo aseguro." dijo con enojo.

Dohko observó el gesto de la Diosa, tan confiado y tan seguro de sí mismo.

'Maestro Quirón...' dijo en su mente encendiendo su Cosmo. Dohko se dio cuenta que había invocado a dos viejos amigos del pasado y se reprochó débilmente el sentirse de pronto nostálgico de sus presencias y sus voces. 'El Amor en nuestros corazones es lo que ayudará a alcanzar nuestras metas así haya muy poca esperanza, porque hacemos de éste mundo el nuestro al haber sido el lugar donde nos hemos sentido queridos y criados' pensó, elevando su Cosmo una vez más y sacando el segundo escudo de su Armadura de Libra.

Perséfone disparó el rayo de su Cosmo a través de la lanza que golpeó con furia al Santo Dorado. Increíblemente el escudo comenzó a calentarse, pudiéndolo sentir aún con los guantes de la armadura puesta.

"¡Esa Lanza es increíble!" pensó Dohko con una sonrisa.

La Diosa de la Muerte no dejó de lanzar su energía, esperando pacientemente que el Santo de Libra fuera incapaz de sostener su presión, podía ver que el escudo se comenzaba a poner al rojo vivo, pero interrumpió su ataque al ver que su propia arma comenzaba a colorearse del mismo modo.

"¡No puede ser!" pensó la Diosa mirando la Lanza. Se puso alerta al sentir el aire moverse percibiendo un ataque en su contra. Brillando con la voluntad divina, rechazó el ataque del escudo que Dohko le había arrojado, pero en lugar de golpearle con él, ella lo desvió lejos de ahí para quitarlo de su alcance. "¡Estoy fastidiada de tu dependencia a esa estúpida Armadura!" respondió la mujer haciendo brillar sus ojos.

El Cosmo de Dohko se vio preso de una energía extraña que lo dominaba.

"¿Es esto morir?" se preguntó en un momento. Un dolor intenso le recorrió la piel, pero supo que no era porque su cuerpo estuviera siendo atacado, sino porque su compañera, la viva Armadura Dorada de Libra caía de su cuerpo, intentando protegerle hasta el último instante. Después de tantos años, era como si fuera su amiga fiel y aún ante el ataque de un Dios, ella se rehusara a dejarlo solo. Emanando un Cosmo tranquilizador, Dohko se despojó de su armadura, la cual cayó a su alrededor poco a poco, mostrándole desnudo del pecho.

"Bien, ya ahora sí podemos continuar" dijo Perséfone sonriendo. "Debo de felicitar a Athena, envió al mejor de sus Guerreros a cuidar de la Torre de las 108 Estrellas Malignas, pero jamás se imaginó que ésta fuera a ser abierta por la voluntad de otro Dios como ella." Manteniéndose con aquella sonrisa, una vez más ella apuntó su lanza contra Dohko. "Me has quitado mucho tiempo, hombrecito" dijo ella mirando al cielo que ya mostraba los signos del amanecer. "Pero mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite."

"¡Ahórrate tus palabras de halago, Perséfone!" replicó Dohko imbuyendo su tono de total desprecio a la Deidad. "¡Jamás he sentido temor por los Dioses malignos como tú!" Haciendo arder su Cosmo, el Santo Dorado de Libra explotó como si se tratara de una estrella humana. "¡Si he de morir en esta guerra, lo haré llevándote conmigo!"

La Diosa comenzó a reír fuertemente.

"¡Insolente!" gritó finalmente. "Sabes que estás a punto de morir, encomiéndate a Athena, aunque te resultará inútil, Santo de Libra. Del otro lado sólo encontrarás mi rostro como tu nueva ama y señora."

Agachándose, Dohko tomó una de las lanzas de la Armadura para ponerla frente de sí mientras seguía brillando en Cosmoenergía.

"¿Crees que la Lanza de la Armadura Dorada será capaz de derrotar lo que tengo en la mano?" Preguntó divertida. "¡Yo tengo el arma que ha matado a dos Dioses!" gritó.

Dohko sonrió y respondió.

"¡ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA!" con descomunal energía, el cielo se dibujó de cientos de dragones que salieron expulsados de su mano al mismo tiempo que arrojaba la lanza. Perséfone arrojó su Cosmo a través de la Lanza Dorada que sostenía entre sus manos.

El choque de golpes incendió una estrella en medio de ambos. Las fuerzas eran muy parecidas y el equilibrio parecía estar garantizado, pero entonces, poco a poco, la malvada Diosa sonrió al ver que la energía parecía comenzar a dirigirse, poco a poco, contra Dohko de Libra.

"¡Humano maldito muere de una buena vez!" ordenó. Concentrando más energía en su ataque, la punta de la Lanza que sostenía comenzó a doblarse poco a poco. "¡No!" exclamó. "¡No puede ser!" gritó.

El frágil equilibrio de fuerzas cósmicas se rompió y la Lanza que hubiera lanzado Dohko impulsada por los 100 Dragones Ascendentes se dirigió contra Perséfone, la cual recibió el golpe justo en su estómago. Un grito salió de la boca de la Diosa y la explosión consecuente del choque de la energía la envolvió haciéndola sólo una sombra a través del núcleo de la estrella de fuerzas. Dohko se cubrió los ojos, tosió y cayó sobre una rodilla sosteniéndose aguardando el resultado de su movimiento. Susurró algo y su cuerpo brilló a su vez.

Temblorosa, Perséfone en el suelo observó que la Lanza la había traspasado.

"¿Qué es esto?" de preguntó. "¡Ésta es la Lanza del Destino3!"

"Así es, Perséfone." escuchó la voz de Dohko delante de ella, quien se había puesto de pie con una expresión extraña en el rostro. "La misma que logré sustituir cuando hice que la soltaras sin que te dieras cuenta. Tenías una lanza fuerte en tu mano, la Lanza Dorada de Libra, más yo logré atacarte con aquello que pensaste te garantizaba tu triunfo." sonrió. "Estás acabada."

"¡No!" dijo Perséfone tras guardar silencio luego de la revelación que le hiciera el humano. "¡Es imposible!" por medio de su herida, la sangre de la Diosa escapaba y junto con ella, la vida de su cuerpo humano. "¡Aún puedo sobrevivir!" dijo poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo y sacándose la lanza que tiró a un lado. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Perséfone lanzó su Cosmoenergía contra Dohko. "¡Estás débil pero tu energía de vida me será suficiente para poder sobrevivir y recuperarme, maldito humano traidor!" exclamó. "¡Aún no has ganado!"

Cerrando sus ojos, la Diosa del Inframundo se dispuso a succionar el Cosmo de vida del Guerrero de Athena para llenarse de vida nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba pasando, y que su propia muerte humana parecía acercarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó contrariada. "¿Por qué no puedo succionar tu vida?" dirigió su vista colérica y temerosa al enemigo para hallar, delante de sus ojos, a un enjuto anciano que la observaba serenamente. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has muerto y me has dado tu vida?"

"Athena, en su sabiduría infinita, me concedió el don de burlar a la Muerte, Perséfone" respondió el anciano de piel oscura que la observaba. "Soy poseedor de la Misophetamenos."

Aterrada, Perséfone supo que el regalo de Athena a ese Guerrero no había sido casual, que en su previsión estúpida pensó que ese don le sería útil para esperar la resurrección de Hades y para enfrentar a otro Dios dador de la Muerte.

"Ahora te das cuenta que Athena lo previó todo, Perséfone, absolutamente todo."

"¡Malditos!" exclamó Perséfone con odio mientras la vida se le escapaba. "¡Los maldigo!"

Su Cosmo se encendió una vez más para luego desaparecer. La Diosa de la Muerte, en su forma humana, había perecido.

Dohko suspiró y observó la Torre de los 108 Espectros, percibió el sello de Athena, aún lastimado pero lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar más tiempo. Caminando lentamente, tomó la Lanza del Destino y ordenó a su Armadura que se uniera. Era hora de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.

A Rozan.

Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro con Perséfone.

Dohko había reasumido su vigilancia a la Torre de los 108 Espectros. Durante los últimos días había logrado meditar sobre los misteriosos caminos del destino y cómo siempre el hombre se preguntaba si lo que había logrado, era por cuestiones de un destino predeterminado o de un destino forjado.

Su Maestro Quirón4 le había dicho que reconocía en su persona la grandeza de los héroes. Para un Santo de Athena existen tres tipos de relaciones personales importantes: la que se tenía con sus compañeros de Orden, que los hermanaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones; con su Diosa, la cual les daba un propósito y una misión y con sus Maestros, los cuales tomaban, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el papel de aquellos padres que usualmente no conocían. La fe que había sido depositada en Dohko por parte de su Maestro era algo que el Santo Dorado de Libra atesoraba en su corazón, y esperaba ansioso el momento de convertirse en una figura similar cuando llegase el momento de pagar la deuda de haber sido educado por un hombre sabio, poderoso y comprensivo.

Dohko percibió el arribo de una vieja amiga llegando a Rozan. En el cielo se dibujó la silueta de una Balanza Dorada. El corazón del anciano se habría acelerado de gusto, de no ser porque la Misopethamenos prevenía que pudiese ocurrir tal cosa, pero no pudo evitar sonreírse satisfecho y agradado de recibir a su compañera nuevamente a su lado.

Poco a poco, la Armadura se posó lentamente delante del anciano, el cual la recibió con un abrazo cósmico amistoso. En uno de los lados de la Balanza, Dohko encontró un papel doblado y sellado con la insignia del Patriarca del Santuario.

"Shion." pronunció sin dejar de sonreír. Acercándose a la carta, la tomó y la abrió para leerla:

"Estimado Amigo:

Aquí está de vuelta la Armadura de Libra, la cual ha sido reparada por mí personalmente en la Colina Estrella. En mi nombre y en el nombre de los Santos de Athena, te doy las gracias por tu magnífica labor en el cumplimiento de tu deber, las musas cantarán la gloria de tus hazañas por siempre.

Recibí también la Lanza que Perséfone utilizó para dañar el Sello de la Diosa. Concuerdo contigo en que es un arma que ha causado demasiado daño a lo largo del tiempo y que es un peligro que permanezca en esa forma. Habiendo meditado largamente, he decidido aplicar las artes de mi herencia Lemuriana para alterar su apariencia y así, poder guardarla de forma más discreta dentro del Santuario.

He decidido convertirla en una flecha, en honor del Maestro que te enseñara el camino del Cosmo en un homenaje a tu proeza y a su sabiduría. Aunque, te confieso, el poder de esta arma no deja de asombrarme y mucho me temo que incluso aquí, guardada en el Santuario, aún bajo el secreto de la Colina Estrella, pueda caer en manos equivocadas. Ruego a Athena porque esto jamás ocurra.

Hoy reiniciarás tu asombrosa vigilancia en Rozan, tu gran poder y valor lograron devolvernos la paz para continuar con la enorme tarea de restaurar al Santuario a su gloria, preparándonos para la insigne venida de nuestra Señora de los Ojos Grises. Dohko, salvaste al Santuario y al mundo de un destino cruel trayendo justicia contra los enemigos del mundo y de Athena.

Que Niké te corone, viejo amigo... y nos conceda la gracia de reunirnos de nuevo en más felices circunstancias.

Tu amigo,

Shion."

Dohko suspiró satisfecho respirando profundamente y dejándose envolver por la naturaleza del hermoso valle de Rozan en medio de los legendarios 5 Picos. Sus fuerzas renovadas ante la satisfacción de haber logrado una victoria y por las palabras de su viejo amigo.

"No estoy solo" declaró, pensando en sus amigos del pasado. "Y aún tengo una misión por cumplir."

La Cascada de Rozan rugió al fondo, como si se tratase de un dragón que respondía a su viejo amigo.

"_El molino de Dios trabaja despacio, pero seguro."_

_George Herbert._

1 Ascálafo, hijo de Ares no tenía nada que ver con el Ascálafo que habitaba en el Hades y que echó de cabeza a Perséfone, por consecuencia, tuvo que permanecer durante una época del año por que ésta había comido una granada del inframundo. El hijo de Ares fue un combatiente de la Guerra de Troya y pereció durante ella, provocando que Ares luchara más fuertemente.- Nota del Autor.

2 Los Berserker, aunque tradicionalmente son considerados como guerreros furibundos vikingos, en el Hipermito de Kurumada corresponden a la Orden de Guerreros de Ares. En algunas leyendas antiguas, se decía que los Berserker se transformaban en Hombres Lobo, lo que les hacía más temibles. Posteriormente, durante la Era Cristiana, se les llegó a considerar poseídos por el demonio. – Nota del Autor.

3 La Lanza de Longinus o del Destino, de acuerdo a la línea de las Crónicas Zodiacales estaría hecha del arma que Zeus utilizara para matar en el pasado a Cronos. Más sobre esta arma y su origen es narrado en la Crónica Zodiacal de Géminis.- Nota del Autor.

4 Quirón, el más sabio de los Centauros, de acuerdo a la Mitología Griega y Maestro de numerosos héroes de leyenda. Habría renunciado a su inmortalidad luego de haber sido herido en el tobillo por una flecha. – Nota del Autor.


End file.
